une autre vie
by Mentalist Love
Summary: L'équipe de l'agent Lisbon se sont rajeunies de plusieurs années, à quoi ressemblerait leur vie quand ils étaient ados ? Jane et Lisbon seraient-ils tombés amoureux ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour**** je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, qui ne se passera ni au CBI, ni au FBI mais dans un lycée. Oui je vais essayer d'écrire une fiction ou nos agents et notre consultant vont repartir à l'âge où tout le monde à des boutons sur la tête. Je suis toujours au collège donc je n'ai aucune idée de quoi ressemble la vie au lycée.**_

_**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à qui a corrigé mes fautes, mes nombreuses fautes plus précisément, il y aura plusieurs chapitres, je vais essayer de poster souvent, n'hésiter pas à mettre un petit commentaire. Bonne lecture et Bonne journée !**_

Jane. Patrick Jane était fils d'un homme forain et d'une femme qu'il n'avait finalement pas connu. Patrick avait 16 ans, bientôt 17. Il était lycéen en classe de seconde, dans un lycée public, à Sacramento. Le lycée était plutôt cool, à par les profs tous aussi chiant que ça soit dans ce collège ou n'importe lequel.

Il avait des amis aussi (heureusement). Wayne, Kimball et Grace était des amis cher qu'il connaissait depuis la rentré au lycée. Wayne et Grace sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois. Kimball lui était seul, ''je préfère la vie de célibataire, pas d'emmerde qui cours après moi '' avait t'il dit en souriant, une première, Kimball ne souriait que très rarement, c'est parents était divorcé, ce qui l'avait choqué. Son père avait la garde, donc il voyait sa mère que le weekend et pendant les vacances. Kimball n'avait laissé paraitre aucunes émotions. Mais le blond avait tout de suite vu la tristesse qui l'habitait. Wayne était un grand brun bien bâti et bien gourmand, ce qui avait le don d'énervé la rousse, Grace était belle mais très naïve, elle se faisait berner à chaque fois.

Et enfin, il y avait Térésa Lisbon, certainement la plus grande amie de Patrick, ils se connaissaient depuis la primaire. Ils se chamaillés en permanence, mais pouvait parler sérieusement sur un problème qu'un des deux pouvait rencontrer. Térésa avait perdu sa mère dans un accident de voiture et avait ensuite perdu son père qui s'était suicidé ne supportant pas la mort de sa femme, laissant tombé la belle brune est ses 3 frères. Jane l'avait énormément aidé pendant cette période de sa vie. Au plus grand bonheur de cette dernière.

Les 5 ados formaient une équipe de choc, ils se complétaient tous, étaient solidaire et unis. Ce matin lundi c'était la troisième semaine de cours après la rentrée. Kimball arriva le premier, il détestait arrivait en retard, c'était l'une de ses qualités. Quelques minutes après c'est Lisbon qui arriva, les lacets non fait, les cheveux en bataille et son chemisier à moitié boutonné :

-Salut, dit 'elle essoufflée

-… salut, qu'est ce que t'as ?

-euh… ils sont où les autres ?

-Pas encore arrivé, qu'est ce que t'as, répéta le petit brun

-Euh… je… croyais que j'étais en retard, j'ai eu peur

-Ah, habille toi les hommes te dévorent du regard

Térésa rougit légèrement et se retourna pour confirmer les dire de son ami. Elle pu apercevoir que Wayne et Patrick arrivait en même temps. Jane portait un jean foncé et une chemise bleu se qui faisait bien ressortir ses yeux. Tous les matins étaient pareil pour Térésa, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détailler Jane du regard

-Wow Térésa tu compte pécho aujourd'hui ?

Ça c'était Jane, toujours à la taquiner. Jour et nuit !

\- Tais-toi

-D'accord, salut Cho

Cho le nom de Kimball peut de monde l'appeler par son prénom, tout comme Patrick, beaucoup de monde l'appeler Jane

-Salut

-Vous avez fait les exercices en maths ? J'ai rien compris, Demanda Rigsby

-Tu avais qu'a demandé à Grace, je suis sur que tu étais chez elle hier.

Wayne rougit, oui il avait était chez Grace hier soir mais ils n'avaient eu aucune envie d'arrêter se qu'ils étaient en train de faire surtout pour un exercice de maths

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec Grace ? Demanda Lisbon

-Son père ne sait toujours pas que je suis son petit ami et comme il est sévère... Il n'était pas la hier alors j'en ai profité, dit' il avec un sourire. Mais il est rentré plus tôt que prévu donc…

-Tu es passé par la fenêtre, dit le blond

-Oui, rétorqua Wayne. Il était tout gêné et tout timide quand il s'agissait de Grace, ça personne ne pouvait le changer.

Lisbon s'était rhabiller, Jane regardait Lisbon, Wayne avait enfin fini de rougir et Cho… lui n'avait pas bougé. Il ne manquait plus que Grace, qui était officiellement en retard. La sonnerie venait de retentir dans le lycée. Maths avec madame Frye ...

_**La suite dans quelques jours ! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yoshilementalist : désolé pour les fautes, j'en toucherai un mot à ma correctrice J la suite c'est maintenant ;) merci pour ton commentaire !**_

_**FanSeries85 : je vois que l'on a les mêmes pensées J quelques jours c'est-à-dire 2 ou 3 jours. Pour les chapitres un peu plus longs j'y travaille, celui-ci va être comme le premier mais les prochains j'essayerai de les faire plus long ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

_**TheTruthIs : merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et je suis contente que tu commentes comme dans toutes mes fictions ! **_

_**Tearesa : et bien merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir. La suite est la bonne lecture !**_

_**Ps : à quand la suite de ta fiction ? J **_

_**Mammar1998 : merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que sa te plaise, voila la suite…**_

_**x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que tout le monde écrit des os ou des fictions sur jane et lisbon ensemble vu que maintenant dans la série ils le sont, mais j'avais envie de changer et revenir avec Rigsby et Van Pelt.**_

**_voici le deuxième chapitre :_ **

\- Bonjour à tous. Asseyez-vous et sortez vos affaires, aujourd'hui c'est géométrie.

Madame Frye, ou plutôt mademoiselle Frye, était une femme qui adorait… Patrick. Des rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait tenté quelque chose avec lui, mais qu'il aurait refusé. Normal, qui irait sortir avec sa prof de maths, surtout si celle-ci était moche. Jane avait souvent dit qu'elle ressemblait à une choucroute, la ressemblance était troublante. Frye était folle. Elle mettait des heures de colle pour rien, et surtout, elle criait beaucoup.

Jane et Cho s'étaient mis à côté, malheureusement pour Jane il ne pourrait pas parler, Kimball n'était pas un grand bavard. Térésa était au premier rang, à côté d'un garçon intello. « Tant mieux, se dit-elle. Frye a bien choisi ma place, je pourrai copier sur lui. » Lisbon était la seule à être placée. La cause ? Elle avait parlé à Jane pendant une interro…

Wayne s'était mis tout seul, il aurait aimé se mettre à côté de sa bien-aimée, mais elle était toujours en retard. Il avait peur que ce soit à cause de lui, que son père l'ait vu sortir discrètement (ou pas) par la fenêtre et qu'il soit toujours en train de la disputer. N'importe quoi, se dit-il. Son père n'était pas méchant à ce point.

\- J'aime pas la géométrie, dit Jane pour tenter d'égayer le cours et surtout pour essayer de faire la conversation avec son voisin.  
\- Oui.

Tentative ratée… Jane soupira. C'était parti pour une heure de cours totalement accablante.  
Lisbon était comme Patrick, elle s'ennuyait. Le cours était inintéressant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire la conversation avec ses camarades et ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle se retourna 3 rangs à sa droite, plus loin. Elle pouvait y voir Jane. Il avait l'air de se faire tout aussi chier, se dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de le regarder. Beaucoup de personnes disaient qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, mais elle n'y croyait pas. Elle, amoureuse de Patrick Jane, c'était n'importe quoi. Elle trouvait qu'il avait du charme, oui. Elle était toujours là pour lui comme lui était là pour elle. Elle aimait quand il la taquiné, quand il lui raconté des blagues, quand il la faisait rire tout simplement. Mais…

Elle arrêta de rêver quand elle vit une main s'agiter devant la personne qu'elle fixait. C'était Jane, il avait vu qu'elle le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Térésa se retourna vite quand elle s'en aperçu. Elle savait déjà qu'il allait la taquiner dessus pendant un petit moment…

Jane lui souriait, il adorait la mettre dans l'embarra, il aimait voir le petit ride au coin de son œil quand elle mentait. Il aimait aussi la voir rougir ou sourire. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère et n'avait jamais pu grandir avec une femme à ses cotés, mais Térésa est apparue. En primaire ils étaient pareil, toujours à cotés, toujours à se taquiner, à se chamailler, et à se faire… disputer par les professeurs, malheureusement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une Grace Van Pelt complètement gêné, un air désolé sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Madame. Désolée, mais j'ai…  
\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, je ne t'accepte pas dans mon cours. Tu n'avais pas à arriver en retard. La coupa Frye  
\- Mais…  
\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Sort ! cria-t-elle. Comme quoi elle crie vraiment pour un rien

Wayne regarda la prof avec un air de dégout, il avait envie de lui crier qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de virer sa petite amie comme ça du cours, surtout que la rousse n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Ce serait Jane, il ne dirait rien puisque celui-ci en avait plus que l'habitude. Une fois il était même venu à peine 1 minutes avant que sa sonne. La prof avait tellement râlé que les fenêtres en on vibrées. Il l'avait fait exprès et il rigolé de sa bêtise la prof était furieuse.

Tout le monde se remit au travail. Cho faisait que regarder sa montre en attendant que le cours se termine. La prof redonna des exercices, des devoirs... Des devoirs ? C'est que ça va sonner, Kimball regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, dans 1 minute et 15 secondes, il commença à ranger ses affaires discrètement pour ne pas se faire prendre.

DRING  
Ouf, c'était fini !  
Rigsby sorti le premier et couru voir Van Pelt. Il la vit un peu plus loin, elle avait l'air en colère.

\- Je… ça va ? demanda Wayne essoufflé de sa petite course dans les couloirs.  
\- Oui ! répondit la rousse assez froidement au gout du brun, ce qui le fit douter. Peut-être était-ce à cause de lui finalement ?  
\- … Pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard ?  
\- Ba à cause de la satanée voiture de mon père ! Et puis l'autre elle me gueule dessus comme si j'étais son chien !  
\- Ah… ouf… Dit le brun en se passant une main sur le visage, il était soulagé, ce n'était pas à cause de lui.  
\- Et tu me demandes pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Euh… b-bien si… Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il en bégayant.  
\- On est juste tombé en panne, une fuite d'essence.

Grace s'était calmée, sentant qu'elle avait été trop loin avec son ami. Que ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute. Elle avait sentit dans sa voix et dans son regard qu'il avait un peu peur d'elle quand elle criée.

\- Alors on me regarde pendant de looooongues minutes… Chuchota Jane à l'oreille Térésa, un frisson la parcouru, elle ne sut pas si la cause était que Jane soit juste derrière elle, ou si, en ce mois de septembre, il faisait froid à en mourir.  
\- Je… je n'ai pas fait attention ; je rêvais et je te fixais comme j'aurais pu fixer Cho, c-ce n'était pas intentionnel.  
\- D'accord… si ce n'était pas intentionnel…  
Et il s'en alla, un sourire aux lèvres. Térésa le regarda partir, " il pourrait m'attendre quand même ".

La journée se passa totalement bien, ou plutôt comme d'habitude. Cours ennuyant, cantine dégueulasse. Mais à part ça, Grace et Wayne avaient parlé du père de cette dernière, elle avait dit qu'elle essaierait d'en parler. Cho n'était plus dans la ligne de vue de ses amis, en se moment Kimball partait beaucoup plus tôt. Lisbon était déjà rentrée chez elle. Sa tante venait la chercher tous les jours, ce qui était bien, elle n'avait pas à prendre le bus. Au contraire, Jane lui prenait le bus et il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui… Pourquoi ? Ses amis ne le savaient pas, même Térésa n'était pas au courant…

_**Désolé pour l'attente, je me rattraperai avec le prochain chapitre ou vous en saurais plus et il sera beaucoup plus long, merci pour vos commentaires ça fait plaisir !** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**TheTruthIs : alors tout d'abord merci, quand tu as vu que ma fic avait un nouveau chapitre tu étais contente mais moi quand j'ai vu que tu avais fait un commentaire de deux pages, j'étais encore plus contente lol. Pour les personnages… je vais beaucoup me concentrer sur le Jane et Lisbon parce que je préfère plus le Jisbon que le Rigspelt Mais sinon je vais voir car j'écris au fur et à mesure, je n'écris pas ma fic en entier et après je poste.**_

_**Anne : merci pour ton commentaire !**_

_**Tearesa : lol merci pour ton commentaire, pour l'info sur ta fic Et la suite et la tu ne sauras plus sur ta faim )**_

_**FanSeries85 : merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas l'avoir en prof de maths. Lol je suis d'accord avec toi Lisbon n'était pas très discrète**_

_**Tu vas en apprendre plus sur ce chapitre, sur Jane je veux dire**_

_**x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x : merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir, Jane ne veut pas rentrer parce que… et bien lit la suite lol, tu en sauras un peu plus**_

_**Mammar1998 : lol merci pour ton commentaire !**_

_**Emma : merci pour ton commentaire et pour les compliments lol.**_

_**Bisous à toi aussi.**_

_**Yoshilementalist : merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que Lisbon qui copie… lol Quelques petite choses à travailler seront travaillées Merci d'avoir corrigé !**_

Chapitre 3 :

-Térésa !  
-Mmh… Lisbon était encore endormie, elle n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller.  
-Il faut se lever! C'était sa Rita, sa tante. Elle avait eu sa garde et celle de ses frères, lorsque la mort de ses parents, les avait submergés. Elle était la sœur de sa mère, et elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Cependant, elle ne pourrait jamais la remplacer. Cette douloureuse perte, l'avait énormément bouleversée. Plus rien n'était pareil, les soirées entre elles, n'existaient plus. Les câlins avant d'aller dormir, les sorties en famille tous cela, appartenait au passé. Bien que sa chère tata, était une femme très gentille et à l'écoute de leurs désirs, les quatre enfants donneraient tout pour revoir leur maman. De revenir en arrière, avec leur père qui ne touchait pas du tout à l'alcool.

-Mmh…  
-Allez !  
-Oui ! C'est bon j'arrive ! Cria Térésa, un peu agacée de ne pas pouvoir dormir quelques minutes en plus. Et en colère contre sa tante de ne pas lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour somnoler

La brune passa ses jambes hors de son lit, se mit debout, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Les réveils et elle, faisaient vraiment deux ! Elle emprunta le couloir à l'étage et tapa quelques coups secs à la porte de ses frères. Tous les matins, Lisbon tirait du monde des rêves ses frères, ce qui empêchait sa tante de monter les escaliers, faignante, un défaut que sa tante possédé.

-Bonjour, lui dit Rita. Un verre de jus d'orange avec ton pain ? Lui dit-elle quand Térésa descendit  
-Salut, non je n'ai pas faim, je vais allez me préparer  
-Tu sais ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, de louper le repas du matin.  
-Tant pis.

Lisbon se prépara, pour une nouvelle journée. Elle prit une bonne douche. Tenue simple : jeans noir, chemisier vert, quelques coups de parfum, chaussures lacées, cheveux remontés en un chignon et c'était bon! Elle n'oublia pas de glisser autour de son cou, cette croix, qu'elle gardait tout contre la peau de son torse, comme un talisman, l'une des seules choses qui lui restait de sa mère.

Cette fois ils commençaient la journée avec Français, avec madame Hightower. Celle-ci était mariée, tant mieux pour Patrick, mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Jane l'avait deviné mais éviter d'en en parler, c'était un sujet tabou ! Mais ça lui arrivait de glisser quelques phrases sur son mari, quand celle-ci étaiit sur les nerfs, juste pour la mettre plus en rogne.

Hightower était autoritaire et strict. Aucuns bavardages n'étaient acceptés !  
Jane avait pu se mettre à coté de son amie Teresa. Cho était à coté d'une fille plutôt jolie, ses amis ne la connaissaient pas particulièrement. Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient au fond se donnant quelques caresses en douce

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ? Demanda la brunette  
-Oui ! Wayne et Grace pourraient arrêter de se ploter il ferait moins chaud ! Sourit Patrick

Térésa lui donna une petite tape sur son épaule

-Aie ! Se plaignit le blond. Ça fait mal ! Je sens que je vais mourir d'ici peu, plaisanta t-il  
-N'importe quoi…

Jane commençait vraiment à ne pas se sentir bien, il avait l'impression d'être en plein désert. Sans rien pour se rafraîchir ! Et Térésa tout proche de lui, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il remonta les manches de son gilet, et laissa apparaitre quelques vilains bleus sur ses bras. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait avec un air interrogateur, il les rabaissa tout de suite. Il avait oublié ce petit détail…

-C'est quoi ça ?!  
-Je… suis tombé en vélo, répondit-il un peu précipitamment  
-Bon Monsieur Jane et Mademoiselle Lisbon vous allez vous taire tout de suite ! Cria la prof.

Ils se turent. Lisbon était vraiment inquiète pour son ami, il devait vraiment avoir mal. Le cours se finit bien, mis à part ce petit incident. La matinée s'était également rapidement passée. Le petit groupe mangeait à la cantine, frite, steak …ouf ! Pour une fois, c'était bon ! Les adolescents mangeaient tous ici, ce qui était pratique pour parler tranquillement de leur journée. Mais cette fois ils n'étaient pas que tous les cinq, une jeune fille s'était installée à coté de Kimball, la même qu'en Français, celle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien.

-Euh… Salut, commença Jane.  
-C'est ma petite amie, dit Cho l'air de rien, comme si cette nouvelle était banale.

Les autres s'assirent également, déstabilisés par la nouvelle. Elle était plutôt jolie, elle avait les cheveux blond, les yeux marron, elle était mince et toute simple. Tout à fait le type de Cho. Elle fit un sourire aux amis de son copain, tous la regardait comme si c'était une bête en cavale.

-Bonjour, euh ça vous dérange pas que je mange avec vous ?  
-Non bien sûr, reste, dit Rigsby avec un sourire, tout à fait sous le charme de la blonde.  
\- Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Grace. Manger avec quelqu'un, c'est bien, mais vaut mieux connaitre le nom de son interlocuteur.  
-Je m'appelle Emma, Emma Monet.  
-Ok, moi c'est Patrick  
-Moi c'est Térésa  
-Grace  
-Et enfin le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit, moi c'est Wayne, dit-il en lui tendant la main, un nouveau sourire charmeur.

Mais il perçut la jalousie, de sa petite-amie. Alors il arrêta immédiatement, et lança à cette dernière, un regard désolé. Cho lui fit également comprendre, en mâchant sa salade, de ne pas la toucher. Le pauvre garçon replia bien vite son bras, geste qui se voulait seulement amical.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?  
-Euh pas longtemps, dit elle.  
\- Deux jours, répondit Cho qui avait bientôt fini son plat, alors que les autres n'avaient pas encore commencé. Jane et Lisbon, s'étais mis en face, et Rigby et Van Pelt côte à côte, de même pour le nouveau couple. Le déjeuner se déroula sans encombre, et ils étaient heureux de faire connaissance avec cette jeune personne, qui arriver à tirer un sourire de leur ami, connu pour son stoïcisme légendaire ! Emma était gentille, tout le monde l'apprécier, Grace avait été un peu jalouse au début mais c'était du passé.

-Vous avez réussit l'interro en SVT ? Demanda Grace, en changeant de sujet.  
-Non ! C'était trop dur, j'ai rien compris, dit Lisbon, qui était prête à pleurer. -A chaque fois tu dis ça, mais tu as toujours 20, la rassura Cho.  
-Ne stressez pas, vous avez une bonne moyenne, et Térésa si tu as 0, ce n'est pas très grave, même si je sais parfaitement, que tu n'auras pas 0, déclama Patrick, posément.  
-Je ne stresse pas et je sais que je ne vais pas avoir 0, mais toi comment tu le sais ?  
-Bah, à ton avis, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur ta copie !  
-Mais vas-y ! Ne te gêne surtout pas ! Se renfrogna Lisbon, en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les jambes  
-Aie ! Dit-il une main sur son genou. Je te donnerai 16,5/20 parce que tu as faux à la question une, c'est certain. Pour les autres, je n'en suis pas sûr, à cent pour cent. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que j'ai regardé !

Elle le fusilla, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et d'un coup, elle s'écria :

-Mais c'est pour ça que la prof m'a dit '' fais attention à tes voisins ma petite '' !

Les autres rigolèrent, même la petite nouvelle. Lisbon le frappa de nouveau.

-Aieee !  
-Un jour je viserai plus haut et plus au centre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Oh oui je vois très bien, je ne copierai plus jamais sur toi !

Ils se regardèrent. Lisbon aimait son sourire et son regard, cependant jamais elle ne lui dirait. Néanmoins, quand il essayait de charmer une autre fille, elle ressentait une petite pointe au cœur. Oh, cela non elle ne lui avouerait jamais sinon, c'était la mort assurée. Tout comme quand elle l'avait regardé pendant le cours de maths, il y a quelques jours. Il continuait encore, à la taquiner la dessus.

-Dites… J-j'ai des billets pour aller en boîte de nuit ce soir et comme je n'ai pas des milliards d'amis, je voudrai vous en faire profiter. Je les ai gagnés à la fête foraine samedi dernier, lança timidement Emma.  
-Ah bon, tu as combien de place ? Demanda Rigsby  
-8 en tous. Kimball et moi on y va. Donc il ne reste plus que 6 places  
-Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Van Pelt, qui avait l'air ravie. Elle adorait cet univers. Par contre Wayne ce n'était pas son truc…  
-J'aurais emmené mes deux meilleurs amies, et puis vous ?  
-Carrément, je suis partante ! Lui dit Van Pelt.  
-Euh moi je ne sais pas… hésita Wayne, il voudrait y aller avec sa petite amie, mais voir tous ses hommes lui roder autour, le déprimait.  
-Aller Wayne ! L'encouragèrent ses camarades de toujours. Grace posa une main sur son épaule, pour le faire réagir, ce qui marcha puisqu'il tourna la tête, vers celle qu'il adorait. Elle lui fit un regard doux, le suppliant de venir avec elle…  
-D'accord, si tu me promets de ne danser qu'avec moi !  
-Mais oui… Lui dit-elle en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue. Et vous les amoureux, vous venez ?

Lisbon ne comprit pas tout de suite la phrase de Grace. Avait-elle dit les amoureux ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je sache si Lisbon va mettre une robe courte ou longue

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui redonna un autre coup dans les jambes

-Aie ! Mais Térésa, tu vas finir par me casser une jambe ! Se plaignit Jane  
\- Tais-toi le blondinet.  
-Vous allez arrêter de vous faire du pied ? Rigola Wayne, la table se mit à rire.  
-Vous vous engueuler comme ça à longueur de journée ? Demanda Emma un peu surprise du lien qui unissaient le duo.  
-C'est tout le temps comme ça, on ne peut pas les changer, dit Cho  
-Moi il faut que je vois avec ma tante, dit Lisbon un peu déçue connaissant déjà la réponse de Rita « tu es encore trop jeune, c'est interdit à ton âge ! » Même si elle avait déjà 16 ans bientôt 17. Des personnes y allaient bien plus tôt. Et cela n'était absolument pas illégal !  
-Au pire si ta tante ne veut pas, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu vas chez Grace, lui conseilla Jane, pendant qu'il avalait ses frites.  
-Et toi Jane ? Demanda Rigsby  
-Je vais échayer de venir, mais che n'est pas chur…, dit-il la bouche pleine  
-Ah ! S'écria la rousse  
-Ah ! Jane on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Le réprimanda Lisbon. Les autres riaient  
-Pardon.  
-Bon et bien, je vous donne les places. Si vous ne pouvez pas venir, filez les à des connaissances.

Emma distribua les billets au groupe, recevant des sourires ravis et des mercis. Tous étaient contents, Grace et Wayne y avaient déjà été, mais pour les autres c'était leurs première fois. Ils étaient heureux mais aussi un peu stressés, se posant quelques questions : je sais danser ? Quelle tenue je vais mettre ? Je vais me faire draguer ? Je vais rentrer sans oreilles tellement que le son est fort ?...

Ils débarrassèrent leurs plateaux et se dirigèrent dans la grande cours que leurs offrait le lycée. Cette après midi, il y avait deux évaluations à la suite, il fallait se concentrer.

19 :30

Grace était enfin prête, elle portait une robe pas trop longue de couleur rouge, se qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux, des talons à hauteur raisonnable de couleur rouge également.

Wayne lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir la chercher vers 20 heures moins le quart. Évidemment, elle avait accepté. Qui serait assez bête pour refuser ? Un homme aussi beau et tellement gentil. Grace aimait beaucoup son petit ami et était très possessive. Aucunes filles, ne devaient l'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Quand il l'avait bousculé se jour dans les couloirs du lycée, elle avait sentit des papillons danser dans son estomac… Elle ne croyait pas beaucoup au coup de foudre mais dès qu'elle l'avait vu, avec son air coupable, n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser, elle avait été sous le charme, d'ailleurs elle l'était toujours. Elle arrêta de rêver en entendant la sonnette retentir. Elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement

-Salut, le salua-t-elle, de plus en plus excitée.  
-…Euh… salut, dit-il avec un sourire charmant. J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir à cette soirée... Tu es magnifique !

La rousse rougit légèrement. Cela lui faisait le même effet à chaque fois, de même pour Teresa quand Patrick lui faisait un compliment.

-Merci. Elle détailla son ami du regard. Il était en jean délavé et chemise blanche.  
-Tu as mis une chemise blanche, pour que l'on ne voie tes pellicules qui tombent sur tes vêtements ?  
-Eh ! Ce n'est pas des pellicules ! Répliqua-t-il légèrement vexer

Et ils partirent, en se chamaillant et en rigolant.

**_(_**_Vous pouvez écouter des musiques de boite de nuit lol**)**_

-Salut ! Dit Emma en voyant le couple arriver.  
-Re bonjour !  
\- Patrick et Teresa, ne sont pas encore arrivés ? Demanda la rousse  
\- Teresa est arrivée, elle est partie se chercher un verre, lui répondit Cho.  
-Salut ! Patrick venait de débarquer en trombe. Ouf ! Bon j'ai filé en douce de chez moi. Alors, s'il vous plaît, avertissez-moi, si vous voyez mon père… Surtout ne le faites pas savoir à Tess !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'elle va me disputer.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas averti ton père? Demanda Grace  
-Mon père n'est pas le gentil, vous le savez bien. Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je reste à la maison un point c'est tout.

Cependant Jane, avait vraiment envie de sortir. Son père lui donnait du fil à retordre, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, c'était pour lui crier dessus. Il avait envie de profiter de cette soirée.

Oui ! Ils savaient que son paternel était un vrai c**, plus particulièrement Teresa. Les deux fois ou elle avait été chez lui, elle avait vu que des armes, des bouteilles... Philippe lui avait manqué de respect, la traitant comme une bonne. Il lui avait même fait des avances. Des fois la brune se demandait, si c'était vraiment son père. Depuis ce temps là, Patrick n'avait plus jamais voulu qu'elle revienne chez lui. C'est pourquoi, il se rendait tout le temps chez elle. Lisbon ne l'avait jamais vu autant énervé, à cran contre son père, comme si c'était toujours comme ça.

En parlant de Lisbon, celle-ci revint avec un verre, qui avait déjà était rempli plusieurs fois. Elle buvait pour oublier sa tenue, courte comme le voulait Jane et surtout décolletée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Pourquoi ? Pour le séduire peut être. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Et puis quoi encore ? Séduire Jane, n'importe quoi !

-Ouhou, je te parle, dit Rigsby en baissant sa tête pour être à la hauteur de la brune  
\- Hein ? Quoi ?  
-Je disais que tu étais très belle, dit-il en articulant et en prononçant bien toute les syllabes, comme si il parlait à une mamie de 100 ans.  
\- Ah euh… merci, dit-elle en déviant le regard vers un autre garçon. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds bouclés, et aux yeux bleus azur. Enfin sur Jane quoi, en costume. C'était assez classe, et puis, il fallait bien s'en rendre compte, il lui allait bien. Il la regardait aussi dans les yeux ou plutôt un peu plus bas. Un peu plus bas ?! Térésa rougit violement. Jane s'aperçut, qu'elle s'agitait et qu'elle était visiblement gênée. Alors il détourna bien vite la tête. Il ne savait pas se qu'il faisait, quand il avait vu Teresa arriver, il avait été bouche bée. Elle avait mis un léger voile de maquillage, pas trop pour ne pas être vulgaire, et cette robe…

Ils firent connaissances des deux meilleurs amies de la copine à Cho, elles étaient gentilles.

-T'es plutôt pas mal toi. C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Dit l'une des deux en s'adressant à Patrick, déjà quelques verres en trop dans le ventre.  
-Euh, je m'appelle Patrick, dit-il en cherchant l'accord de Lisbon, comme si c'était sa mère, et qu'il lui demandait sa permission. Cependant, elle avait pivoté, pour mieux parler avec ses amis.  
-Tu veux danser, Patrick ? dit elle en se mordant la lèvre et en se tortillant dans tout les sens.  
-…Désolé… ce soir, je ne danse qu'avec une seule personne, la coupa-t-il.  
-Ah… fit-elle déçue, ayant cru avoir trouvé un homme à mettre dans son lit.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha de celle dont il voulait être le partenaire, un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui.

-Teresa, m'accordes-tu cette danse ?

_**La suite l'année prochaine, bonne année et bonne santé !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tout d'abord, bonne année et bonne santé à tous ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'ai eu des interros en veux tu en voilas pour la rentrée donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.**_

_**Je me rattrape avec ce chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ! Merci à Yoshilementalist qui a corrigé mes fautes pour le troisième chapitre et celui-ci**_

_**Yoshilementalist : lol ce n'est pas grave, on ne peut pas tout voir. Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

_**Tearesa : lol et bien merci, ça fait plaisir que tu commentes.**_

_**FanSeries85 : oui c'est sur que longueur j'ai fait un effort. Tu as de bonnes d'éductions, non non ils ne sont pas amoureux ! lol**_

_**Désolé pour le temps**_

_**BlackAndWhite01 : merci pour ton compliment, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu**_

_**x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x : merci pour ton commentaire, oh non pas un siècle ! Juste quelques jours lol. Je suis contente que ma fic soit ton coup de cœur du moment**_

_**Lise : merci pour ton commentaire trop chou !**_

_**TheTruthIs : bonne année bonne santé à toi aussi, du moment que tu me postes une review ça me va. Eh oui Cho à une copine ! Erica Flynn… ne me parle pas d'elle ! lol. Oula j'ai eu très très peur en voyant que tu avais écrit que tu voulais Jane et Lisbon mort ! mais j'ai vu que c'était un blague (heureusement) Je n'ai pas le cœur à les tuer ! Walter Mashburn ba dit donc il y aura tous les ex à tout le monde. Enfin merci pour ton comm**_

_**Capucine 396 : merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment ils étaient jeunes, donc j'ai fait une fic**_

_**Madinelia : eh oui ! L'année prochaine, bonne année !**_

Les sons, les lumières, les cris, les rires, les mains de Jane sur ses hanches, toutes ces choses lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle ne savait plus si c'était réel ou non, si ce n'était pas encore l'un de ces merveilleux rêves en compagnie de son camarade. Mais quand elle sentit le souffle de Jane dans son cou, elle sut que ce n'était en rien un songe. Elle ne pensait plus à ses parents morts, à ses frères, à ses problèmes. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui, leurs corps se touchant presque.

Les mains de Patrick bougeaient au rythme de la musique, son souffle s'accéléra. Térésa avait le plus beau corps qu'il n'est jamais vu, avec une robe tout aussi sublime. Elle était dans ses bras en train de danser comme une folle, les plusieurs verres qu'elle avait ingurgités, en étaient certainement la cause. Elle se mouvait contre lui, sa chaleur l'envahissant à chacun de ses touchés.

Les mains qui étaient encore sagement sur ses hanches, se mirent à bouger de plus en plus vite. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il les guida sur le ventre et les cuisses, de son amie. Térésa ressentit un violent frisson et se tendit d'un coup mais, relâcha rapidement la pression. Patrick ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il n'était plus maître de lui. Il adorait cela, et voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il pourrait danser avec elle toute la nuit, jusqu'à être complètement épuisé.  
Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin, la musique s'arrêta, beaucoup de couple se séparaient, mais eux non.

Ils avaient stoppé leurs mouvements. Jane l'avait ramenée contre lui, la serrant de ses bras musclés.  
La petite brune était rouge pivoine, essoufflé et surtout heureuse. Elle ne pouvait cesser d'imaginer comment elle avait glissé ses hanches contre son bas ventre, l'encourageant pour plus.  
Une nouvelle chanson plus assourdissante encore, avait redémarré depuis un moment déjà, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils se firent bousculer par plusieurs personnes, alors Jane prit la décision de partir de cet endroit. Il faisait chaud, il étouffait, il avait envie de partir. Lisbon le suivit sa main dans celle du blond la serrant fermement pour ne pas le perdre. Il trottina dans la salle, poussant même certaines personnes. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir, d'être avec elle, seul, rien que tous les deux. Il avait besoin de fraîcheur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'amener avec lui, parce qu'elle apportait de la chaleur à son corps. Pas n'importe laquelle, une chaleur qui l'étourdissait, qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Cette danse avait été révélatrice pour lui, il connaissait son attirance pour cette jeune fille, mais il avait toujours voulu nier cette évidence. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il n'était pas l'homme parfait dont elle avait besoin. Néanmoins maintenant, il perdait tous ses moyens, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Ils étaient enfin sortis, la froidure de la nuit leur fit du bien. Il y avait personne dehors, ils pouvaient encore entendre le faible son sortant de la boîte de nuit, mais ils pouvaient parler et se faire entendre. Jane continuait encore de courir, la main de Teresa dans la sienne. Il y avait un petit changement, leurs doigts étaient entrelacés

-Patrick… Doucement, qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle essoufflée, ayant du mal à suivre son rythme

Il ne répondit pas et se pencha sur un petit muret. Lâchant la main de Térésa. De l'autre coté de ce muret, on pouvait apercevoir une rivière, magnifique. Aucun vent, il ne pleuvait pas, mais il faisait légèrement froid. Jane ne l'avait pas remarqué, c'était juste quand Térésa frissonna qu'il s'en aperçut. Il lui tendit son gilet.

-Non merci. Ça va aller, lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire  
-J'insiste.

Elle le lui prit. La rougeur de ses joues, était revenue. Jane se montrait galant… Elle adorait cela.

-Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi nous sommes venus ici, dit-elle en le regardant. Même si il faisait noir, et que les lampadaires n'éclairaient plus la route, elle put apercevoir qu'il avait les pupilles dilatées, et qu'il regardait ses lèvres avec insistance. Elle se sentit encore plus rougir. Même si elle l'avait espérait, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait emmené ici pour faire… ça.

Jane regardait tout son visage, ses joues rouges comme une pivoine, quelques grains de beauté, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude aveuglant, et ses lèvres aussi tentantes. Il ne pouvait pas repartir sans y goûter. Il se pencha encore un peu plus et tendit son bras droit pour toucher sa peau douce et hypnotisant. Son souffle se mêla à celui de la brune. Cette dernière était de plus en plus impatiente, elle avait juste une seule envie, plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, partir d'ici et aller chez elle avec lui. Cependant, elle le laissa faire ayant un peu peur aussi. Elle avait déjà eu des petits amis, oui ! Cependant il n'était pas lui. Il était con, chiant, c'était un manipulateur, un menteur qui ne pensait qu'a sa propre personne, mais il était aussi beau, intelligent, charmeur, drôle et si attachant…  
Ils étaient sur le point d'échanger leur premier baiser quand soudain… Malheureusement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour les déranger.

-Et ! On vous cherchait… partout… Dit Grace embarrassée, de les avoir surpris, et d'avoir mis fin à leur moment d'intimité.

Patrick s'écarta brusquement, comme électrocuté. Ils ne se regardaient plus, Lisbon se demandait ce qu'il se passait, elle était très gênée. Grace n'aurait pas pu arriver quelques minutes plus tard ?

-Je… P-pardon, elle se retourna brusquement et se précipita pour rentrer, mais Patrick l'interpella :  
-Tu voulais dire quoi ?  
-Je… enfin on vous cherchait, on vous voyait pas alors on paniquait.  
-On arrive.

Grace rentra pour de bon dans la salle.

-Et les gars, vous ne devinerez jamais !

-Bon… euh…, on y va ? Proposa Lisbon, maintenant qu'elle était avec Jane, seule.  
-Euh… oui, dit-il en soufflant et en se passant une main dans ses cheveux

Le groupe était de nouveau réunit, et ils étaient installés dans des fauteuils. Rigsby étouffait un rire,

Van Pelt souriait et Cho les regardait avec insistance.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda ce dernier  
-Non! répondirent en même temps les deux amis

Ils se regardèrent, en souriant. Lisbon détourna le regard la première, elle n'y croyait pas. Patrick Jane le garçon le plus chiant de ce lycée allait, il y a, à peine 5 minutes, l'embrasser. Poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Reposer ses mains sur ses hanches, et l'embrasser encore et encore. Ou le contraire, peut- être qu'il aurait tout simplement reculé et aurait présenté ses excuses, lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas…

Elle arrêta de rêver pour apercevoir les deux couples danser à leur tour. Elles, elles pouvaient se lâcher, embrasser leur petit ami sans retenu.

-Tu veux un verre ? Demanda Jane en criant, pour se faire entendre  
-Euh…  
-Allez, dit oui, c'est moi qui paye, lui déclama-t-il.  
-Je… oui, pas trop cher, ne va pas dépenser tout ton argent pour un verre.  
-Mais non, ça me fait plaisir

Jane sourit, il partit dans la foule chercher quelque chose pour sa camarade. Oh mon dieu ! Il avait failli l'embrasser, il s'était promis de ne pas repartir sans l'avoir fait. Mais il ne pouvait recommencer, il avait peur. Quand il avait sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, il était dans un autre monde, elle était si douce, si gentille avec lui. Il prit un bon verre de téquila. Il revint sur ses pas et découvrit avec stupéfaction, qu'un garçon, la draguait ouvertement, et elle… elle souriait nerveusement.

Il s'avança de plus en plus rapidement et s'installa à coté d'elle, se serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Teresa le regarda, elle lui prit le verre des mains et lâcha un merci.  
Le garçon qui la draguait perdit vite son sourire et s'imagina qu'elle était en couple avec le blond.  
En tout cas c'était l'impression que Patrick, avait voulu lui donner.

-Euh, bon je vais y aller, passe une bonne soirée, lui dit le gars et repartit vers une bande de garçon, qui se moquaient de lui, n'ayant pas réussi à la séduire  
Les heures passèrent de plus en plus vite, il n'y avait plus de malaise. Les autres, les taquinaient gentiment, en rigolant. Jane et Lisbon n'avaient plus de nouveau dansé ensemble. En vérité ils n'avaient tout simplement plus dansé.

3h00 du matin : Teresa commençait à devenir un peu pompette, et elle était fatiguée. Patrick lui avait demandée dans la soirée si sa tante aurait la gentillesse de le raccompagner chez lui, inventant comme excuse que son père n'avait pas voulu venir le rechercher, alors qu'en réalité il avait fui. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté, connaissant son père… Teresa avait les paupières lourdes elle alla donc chercher Jane pour repartir chez elle, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'aurait pas dû avaler tous ces verres. Elle envoya un texto à Rita, puis à Grace pour la prévenir qu'elle partait.

-Eh ! Patrick ! Cria Lisbon en l'apercevant, discutant avec des filles.  
-Oui ?  
-On peut y aller s'il te plaît? Je suis fatiguée.  
-Oui, évidemment. Attends, tu as pris ma veste ?  
-Oui, c'est bon, j'ai prévenu Grace aussi.  
\- C'est sûr, parce que tout à l'heure, elle se demandait où on était.

Teresa rougit, il faisait allusion au moment ou il avait faillit l'embrasser. Juste pour la mettre mal à l'aise et il adorait voir le rouge sur ses joues, les petites tapes sur son épaules… Cela le rendait heureux. Il aimait aussi son sourire, son rire et surtout ses yeux, son regard transperçant, où il pouvait se perdre à longueur de journée, en n'écoutant plus ce qu'elle disait.

Les deux ados étaient dehors, attendant Rita, ils ne savaient pas trop de quoi parler, Le presque baiser encore présent dans leur tête.

-C'était super, je me suis bien éclatée, dit-elle pour rompre le silence qui devenait trop pesant  
\- Oui c'était génial, murmura-t-il en lui souriant et en se raclant la gorge plusieurs fois.  
Et c'est repartit, il continuait, il n'avait pas eu son baiser, alors il la taquinait, l'embêtait. Il était juste un peu en colère, déçu que Grace soit venue les déranger. Elle aussi, était légèrement frustrée.

Une grande voiture noire, cabossé, arriva près d'eux. Teresa s'avança et pris place sur le siège passager. Patrick monta derrière. Elle était contente de mettre fin à ce moment de gêne. Jane lui, ne l'était jamais et cela l'énervait.

-Tu nous ramènes ton petit copain.  
-Tata, c'est juste un ami, dit-elle, comprenant que finalement, peut être que ce moment d'embarras n'était pas fini.

Les filles entendirent un rire provenant de derrière, Lisbon se retourna. Elle pouvait voir Jane rigoler.

-Quoi ?  
-Non rien.  
-Tu peux arrêter?  
-Arrêter quoi ?  
-Tu le sais très bien  
-Bon arrêter de vous chamailler tout les deux, leur demanda Rita. Déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai besoin de calme. Merci de n'être pas rentrés à pas d'heure, sinon je ne t'aurais plus jamais laissée sortir.  
-C'est sûr, c'est une chance que j'ai pu y aller, ironisa Lisbon.  
\- Oui, estime-toi heureuse, en plus tu sens l'alcool.  
-Normal c'est moi qui lui ai offert un verre, intervint le blond.  
Rita ne rajouta rien. Elle alluma la radio, pour ne pas s'endormir, sa nièce était insupportable, '' la période des ados '' pensa-t-elle. Elle ramenait des petits amis à la maison. Elle sortait aussi de plus en plus, attirant la jalousie de ses frères, qui eux aussi voulait aller faire la fête. Mais elle arrivait toujours à trouver une excuse pour ne pas céder.

La voiture se gara devant la roulotte de Jane. Il détachât sa ceinture et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Merci beaucoup, madame.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Rita  
-Merci, Rita, se corrigea le blond. Teresa, n'oublie pas l'exposé, pour lundi.  
-Ah oui ! Euh… tu viens chez moi demain matin ? Rita il peut venir ? Demanda la brune en se tournant vers sa tante.  
-Bien sûr, si se n'est pas pour faire autre chose qu'un exposé.  
Jane sourit, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Teresa rougit une nouvelle fois. Lors de cette soirée, ses joues avaient souvent pris une teinte colorée. Elle vit derrière sa tante un homme sortir de la maison de Jane, et elle entendit aussi ''Oh non '' de Patrick. Il avait peur, sa voix tremblait. L'homme tenait une bouteille dans sa main gauche et regardait la voiture avec des yeux meurtris.

-Tu fous quoi ?!  
-Euh…  
-Viens ici, p'tit con, j't'ai autorisé à sortir ?  
Jane ne répondit pas lançant un dernier regard vers sa camarade, comme s'il n'allait plus la revoir. Philippe les regardait d'un sale air, leur demandant de partir, pour le laisser régler son compte à son fils.  
-J'tai posé une question, dit-il en le prenant par son col de chemise  
La voiture redémarra, mais Teresa l'arrêta tout de suite.  
-Attends, il le frappe, son père le frappe.  
-On ne peut pas rester ici.  
-Deux minutes. Après, on part.  
Rita accepta, elle n'avait pas réellement le choix, sinon Teresa allait faire la tête pendant un moment. Lisbon sortit son portable de sa poche, et commença à tout filmer. Elle connaissait un peu cet homme et chaque soir, elle s'imaginait Patrick, qui rentrait chez lui après les cours, où il serait seul, en compagnie de son père aussi violent qu'un grand tueur en série. Rita, elle avait peur, elle regardait la scène avec dégoût. comment un homme pouvait t-il frapper son propre fils? Mais en même temps, elle n'oserait jamais défendre le blond, elle ne risquerait jamais d'approcher un être aussi infâme.

-Oui, tu m'avais dit de ne pas y aller, répondit Jane en avalant difficilement sa salive.  
-Oui, et tu m'as désobéi, mon fils.  
-J'suis pas ton fils, c'est impossible, j'te ressemble pas! Je ne bois pas à complètement me soûler, et je ne suis pas aussi brutal ! J'suis pas comme toi !

Son père avait les yeux noirs de rage, il resserra son emprise, autour du cou de Jane et laissa tomber sa bouteille. Jane savait que Lisbon était encore là, elle voulait connaître la vérité. Pourquoi il venait toujours avec des pulls, et pourquoi il avait autant de bleus.  
La bouteille se fracassa au sol et Philippe lui donna un énorme coup de poing dans la tête. Il vacilla, son nez était en sang, il cria, ne supportant pas la douleur, ne supportant pas son père, sa vie tout simplement.  
Lisbon s'agita, elle voulait courir l'aider. Elle ouvrit même la porte, mais sa tante la retint par le poignet. Elle s'agita, la poussant  
-Non Tess, reste ici, il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas, il est intelligent. Son père à l'air complètement fou, nous ne sommes que des femmes.  
\- Tu le connais pas, il est horrible, il va le tuer !  
-Mais non, aller on y va, tu le verras demain, promis, mentit Rita. Réellement elle ne savait pas si elle allait le revoir prochainement. Elle était fatiguée, déboussolée. Elle voulait tellement appeler la police, pour l'aider, mais ayant des problèmes avec cette dernière, elle ne voulait surtout pas se faire repérer. Non pas qu'elle était recherchée comme une criminelle, juste le dernier loyer non payé. Quatre enfants à gérer avec un seul salaire était difficile.

Elle redémarra le moteur de la voiture, Teresa lui criait de s'arrêter, de la laisser, qu'il était en danger… Mais sa tante ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était sur les nerfs, elle ne comprenait pas Rita, pourtant si gentille, un garçon se faisait tabasser et elle, ne faisait rien. Elle enregistra sa vidéo. Au moins elle avait cela.

Elle rentra, énervée. Ne lui dit pas au revoir, elle était plus qu'en colère, monta les escaliers bruyamment. Elle allait réveiller ses frères, mais ce n'était pas grave, cela comptait peu. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Ce n'était pas possible, Patrick ne tombait pas de son vélo, il ne tombait pas non plus dans son escalier. Elle ne supportait plus ses mensonges. Son père le frappait, elle avait bien vu son regard. La dernière fois, il était troublé quand il avait remonté ses manches, et qu'il avait laissé apparaitre de grosses tâches violettes.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle avait envie de pleurer, de piquer la voiture et d'aller l'aider. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Elle finit par dormir quelques petites heures, ou plutôt de grosses heures.

Il était maintenant 10 heures et elle n'était toujours pas réveillée.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison. James, le plus petit des garçons avait neuf ans. Brun, il était tout mignon. Les mêmes yeux que sa sœur, se dit une nouvelle fois Jane, quand il lui ouvrit la porte, il avait souvent à faire au petit garçon quand il passait par ici.

-Coucou, James, ta tante est là ?  
-Tati ! Cria le petit garçon, il était joyeux et très souriant, c'était lui qui mettait l'ambiance dans la famille.  
-Oui !  
-Il y a un monsieur à la porte.

Rita arriva, un tablier autour de la taille en train de faire la cuisine

-Ah Patrick… euh… ça va, tu es blessé ? Tu n'as rien de grave ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée, ayant peur de recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Plus le temps passait, plus elle regrettait de n'avoir rien fait cette nuit.  
-Non, non ça va, je… Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est arrangé  
-D'accord, tant mieux, je… Tu veux voir Teresa je suppose.  
-Oui, s'il vous plaît  
-Elle est dans sa chambre, j'imagine qu'elle ne va pas vouloir en sortir avant un bon bout de temps. Tu sais, elle tient beaucoup à toi. Hier elle voulait descendre de la voiture pour t'aider contre ton père, mais j'ai… refusé, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû…  
\- Non ce n'est pas grave, elle n'a pas déjeuné ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet. Alors comme ça elle aurait voulu le protéger. Il appréciait sa détermination, et le fait qu'elle se montrait protectrice envers lui, mais il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

-Non, comme je l'ai dit, elle n'est pas descendue.  
-Vous pouvez me donner un petit pain, un truc comme ça, je vais lui apporter.  
-Elle mange rarement le matin.  
-Je sais, je vais la forcer un peu, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui donna le nécessaire, et il monta les escaliers connaissant parfaitement le chemin. Il y est venu de nombreuses fois ici. Pour les exposés, et de temps en temps juste pour la voir. Il inventait un prétexte pour lui demander, s'il pouvait venir et cela marchait tout le temps. Mais en réalité il venait juste pour qu'ils soient tout les deux, dans sa chambre à discuter tranquillement. Il savait que ses mensonges l'agaçait, qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête mais il n'y arrivait pas, il en était obligé.

Rita aimait bien ce garçon, il était attentionné et très poli. C'était rare, souvent les quelques garçons qu'elle avait vu ici, était plutôt du genre à vouloir Térésa rien que pour son corps, mais lui, c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle savait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et qu'ils étaient de très bons amis.

Patrick toqua doucement à la porte, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Alors il rentra.  
Le choc ! Elle dormait encore, elle ne portait qu'un maillot et culotte rouge, il pouvait la voir de là ou il était. Il sentit une parti de son corps se réveiller alors il détourna le regard pensant à autre chose, sinon il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Il déposa le plateau sur sa table de nuit et la secoua légèrement en s'asseyant sur le lit

-Mmh…

Elle était magnifique, endormie, sereine. Déjà belle à son réveil. Il la secoua une nouvelle fois et elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Patrick ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée.  
-Il est 10heures et on a un expo, je te rappelle.  
-10 heures ! Mon dieu, je… Oh mon dieu Patrick ton œil…

Elle le regarda, il avait un gros coquard, elle l'avait tout de suite vu et elle s'en voulait de n'être pas descendue de la voiture, hier. Elle toucha son visage du bout des doigts. Il frissonna au contact.

-Je suis désolée, murmura t'elle.  
-De quoi ?  
-Je ...hier, j'étais encore là…

-Chut, la coupa-t-il. Il lui intima de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Elle frissonna elle aussi au contact. Je sais, Teresa, je sais. Tiens le petit déj' au lit. Ça te fait pas plaisir ?  
\- Tu vas pas esquiver la question comme ça. Ton père te frappe depuis combien de temps ?  
-Mange, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.  
-Je te jure que t'a intérêt à me parler.  
-Je n'ai pas envie, c'est mon droit.  
-Alors j'ai moi j'ai le droit de montrer la vidéo à la police.  
-Quelle vidéo ? De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Jane. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas filmé…  
-Celle où tu y figures, avec ton père.  
-Non ! Tu peux pas faire ça, c'est réglé, lui assura-t-il.  
-Cela fait des semaines que je te vois avec des bleus ! Cria Lisbon

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, de toute façon elle était têtue et il n'arriverait pas à lui faire gober son mensonge. Alors il se leva et s'installa sur son bureau, poussa ses affaires.

-Vas-y ! Ne te gêne pas !  
-On a du travail.  
-Et moi j'ai des questions à te poser.  
-Ca te regarde pas !  
-Ah non, donc maintenant, ta famille cela me regarde pas ! Ou tu en a décidé ainsi. Moi je t'ai parlé de ma mère, tu m'écoutais, enfin je pense… Alors laisse-moi faire la même chose, je vais t'écouter !Je veux juste t'aider. Je pensais que tu avais confiance ! Hurla l'adolescente. Elle commençait à s'énerver et surtout à perdre patience.  
-Tu t'en sens obliger parce que, je l'ai fait, tu veux me rendre la pareil. Mais ce qui me rend heureux, c'est justement de ne pas en parler, dit-il en se levant et en criant lui aussi. Il s'avança près d'elle, Rita devait certainement les entendre, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupé. Et j'ai confiance en toi.  
-J'en suis pas si sûr.

Patrick ne répondit pas. Térésa se leva doucement  
Il était insupportable, ne voulait jamais parler. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa vie. Sur ses pensées, ses joies… Mais il gardait tout pour lui, il avait toujours était comme ça.

\- T'es si secret, si…

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit plaquer contre le mur, les lèvres de Patrick sur les siennes, l'embrassant fougueusement. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison avec le presque baiser qu'il allait échanger la veille, la façon dont il avait voulu l'embrasser était plutôt douce Au début, elle se débattit, le frappant, lui donnant des coups de poings sur le torse, mais elle abandonna bien vite, la force et l'amour qu'il y mettait la fit vaciller. Elle avait voulu ce baiser tellement de fois. Que maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les mains de Patrick se posèrent sur ses hanches et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de sa tenue. Elle était vêtue seulement d'un maillot et d'une culotte. Ses mains chaudes bougeaient allant à l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Elle mit les siennes dans ses boucles, elle avait toujours rêvé de les toucher. Elle l'entendit pousser un gémissement. Elle avait sûrement rêvé, sûrement puisque maintenant elle avait l'impression de voler. Ah non, c'était juste Patrick qui la soulevait, et la déposait sur le lit. Il demanda d'aller plus loin dans son baiser se qu'elle accepta avec joie, entamant une danse sensuelle avec leurs langues. Patrick rampa sur elle, la clouant sur le lit grâce à son poids. Leur baiser devenait plus doux, le temps de reprendre leur respiration et de se transmettre l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais Térésa le repoussa, le coupant dans son élan. Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas. Elle avait un air confus dans les yeux


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais en révision et passage du brevet blanc. Et donc ma mère n'a pas voulu que je touche à l'ordinateur. Enfin bref passons les détails, je vous livre le prochain chapitre, bonne lecture_**

**_LaPlumeDeJoy : lol merci pour ton commentaire, et oui un ''presque bisou'' et un vrai bisou, il fallait bien s'en doutait, ils sont fait pour être ensemble !_**

**_TheTruthIs : temps mieux que tu aies du réseau ! Ce chapitre était fait pour avoir beaucoup d'émotions, de sentiments, j'ai bien fait attention à ça et j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop loupé. Pour POV Jane et POV Lisbon dans mon ancienne fic, je ne sais plus exactement laquelle, on m'avait dit d'essayer de ne pas mettre de POV alors j'ai décidé de suivre son conseil, et c'est tout aussi bien mais rien ne m'empêche de faire un fic plus tard avec ton conseil. Enfin bref merci pour ton commentaire et bisou bisou lol_**

**_Capucine396 un big sorry de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt. Je suis contente que ça te plaise !_**

**_Yoshilementalist : encore merci !_**

**_x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x : oh ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. Il ne faut pas se faire disputer à cause de moi, enfin ! Lol Mais je suis quand même contente que tu sois captivé ! En espérant que ce chapitre de face le même effet_**

**_tearesa : Pour la longueur je n'y suis pas allé de mai morte, c'est vrai. Dans ce chapitre je voulais faire avancer les choses et je pense que c'est réussi ! Merci pour ton commentaire_**

**_FanSeries85 : pour le coup tu avais tout ton temps pour poster ta review. Ah ba bien sur qu'ils sont amoureux ! Désolé tu n'es pas la reine d'Angleterre lol La suite est la pour répondre à toutes tes questions !_**

**_Olympe9 : J'espère que tu n'es pas fait un arrêt cardiaque ? lol désolé pour l'attente merci pour ton commentaire_**

**_Saukmis : meme si ça me fait un commentaire en plus tu n'es pas obligé de le mettre deux fois mdr. Merci pour tes deux commentaires. C'est vrai que ça change. Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà posté des fics avec Jane et Lisbon étant ados et ça m'avait plu alors j'en ai fait une aussi._**

Leur baiser devenait plus doux, le temps de reprendre leur respiration et de se transmettre tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais Térésa le repoussa, l'arrêtant. Il la regarda ne comprenant pas, elle avait un air confus dans les yeux.

-Patrick…  
-Quoi ?  
-Je… Ma tante, elle… elle va…  
-C'est pas grave…, dit Jane en reprenant ses baisers là où il s'était arrêté.

Mais Térésa le repoussa une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort.

-Non ! Dit-elle un ton autoritaire dans sa voix. C'est peut être rien pour toi, mais moi… je ne veux pas.

Il lui fit un petit sourire triste et se releva, lissa sa chemise d'un revers de main. Teresa fit de même, le rouge sur les joues. Patrick respecta son choix, mais en même temps, il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Au collège déjà, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments. Et au lycée, là, tout s'accélérait.

-C'est vrai tu as raison, tu n'es pas prête et, je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer. En plus de ça, on a un exposé à faire, dit Jane en se levant  
-…Oui, on a… un exposé j'avais encore oublié, lui répondit Teresa de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le regard que Jane lui envoyait. Je, vais aller me changer, parce que la…, continua Lisbon en regardant sa tenue.  
-Moi ça me va, rétorqua Jane un sourire sur son visage

Elle sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur son bras. Teresa prit quelques affaires dans son armoire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le rebord du lavabo et s'y adossa, ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène qui venait de se passer. Le grand Patrick Jane avait voulu faire, ce qu'ils devaient appeler leur première fois. Elle sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains, son souffle… cela n'avait pas duré longtemps mais c'était tellement bon.

Patrick apporta sa main à ses lèvres et les toucha du bout des doigts, il venait de plaquer sa ''meilleure amie'' sur le mur et l'avait embrassée fougueusement. Ses mots criés, le fait qu'elle soit énervée, sa tenue… tout cela l'avait… excité, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était jeune et Teresa tellement belle… Les problèmes avec son père l'empêchait de lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Patrick voulait attendre que tous les obstacles soient traversés, pour pouvoir vivre une vraie histoire d'amour avec sa belle. Mais là, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Déjà hier en boite de nuit, il avait perdu son contrôle mais aujourd'hui c'était bien pire, et personne n'était là pour les déranger dans leur bonheur  
5 minutes plus tard Lisbon revint toute habillée. Elle avait délaissé son pyjama improvisé pour un jeans, et petit chemisier bleu  
Jane s'était installé sur le bureau de Lisbon et avait commencé l'écriture du poème, celui sur lequel ils devaient travailler. Térésa prit place à côté de lui. Jane jeta un petit regard discret à sa camarade. Teresa le regarda à son tour. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, ils finirent juste le travail qui était à rendre pour lundi, ça dans le calme et le silence pesant.  
Ils avaient presque terminé, les dessins étaient finis, il ne restait plus que le dernier paragraphe à écrire. Jane et Lisbon n'avaient parlé que du travail n'évoquant jamais ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Finalement Térésa prit la parole :

-Jane…  
-Mmh ? Dit-il en relevant la tête  
-Je… Tu… f-fais des beaux dessins, dit Lisbon avec un sourire, elle aurait voulu lui parler, lui poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Cependant, elle se ravisa au dernier moment.  
-Merci, mais je doute que c'est ce que tu es voulu me dire, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as raison, je suis secret, égoïste, je ne pense qu'a moi alors que tu veux savoir, savoir la vérité, sur ce que mon père me fait, pourquoi je n'ai pas de mère… si… s'il existe un… ''Nous'' pour nous deux  
-Je… oui.  
-Alors je vais te parler, il posa son stylo, reprit son souffle, et s'élança.  
-Ma mère est partie juste après qu'elle est accouchée… elle… ne voulait pas de moi. Mon père a dû m'élever seul, sans ma mère. Leur histoire n'a duré qu'une nuit mais mon père a toujours voulu plus, il en a toujours voulu à ma mère également. Le fait qu'elle soit partie, ça l'a détruit. Il a commencé à boire, et boire énormément. Il restait dans le salon une bouteille à la main. Il oublié grâce à l'alcool.

Jane fit une pause, parler de tout ça l'effrayait, il n'aimait pas se livrer autant, mais il le fit quand même, parce qu'il le devait, par respect pour Térésa. Elle devait savoir !

\- Il a commencé à me battre vers l'âge de 6 ans. Plus je grandissais, plus je ressemblais à ma mère et plus il s'enfonçait dans l'alcool. Mon père est quelqu'un de violent, si un jour il reverrait Christel, alors il la frapperait, j'en suis sûr. Je… Mon père aime certainement le fait de me frapper alors il continue. A chaque occasion, à chaque erreur que je commets, il me bat.  
-Oh mon dieu mais… pourquoi tu en parles pas à la police, murmura Lisbon qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.  
-Il ne me reste plus que lui. Au début j'étais encore trop jeune, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Et puis comment je peux aller voir la police ? On habite dans un coin perdu, les voisins sont tous des forains et copains à mon père. En plus je n'ai pas envie d'aller en famille d'accueil, j'ai pas envie de quitter mes amis, et… toi, dit le plus sérieusement possible  
-Jane…  
-Tu as envie que je parte ? Je ne pense pas.  
-Non, mais… le fait que tu souffres me fait souffrir aussi, répondit-elle, l'inquiétude présente dans tout son corps.  
-Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça. Il ne me reste plus d'un an à attendre après je pars, j'aurai 18 ans et je serai majeur. S'il te plait Térésa, fais moi confiance, dans pas longtemps tout sera fini  
-Je… Patrick. Elle vit dans ses yeux toute la sincérité de ses paroles, il la suppliait de lui faire confiance alors elle le fit. Oui

Jane souffla de soulagement, il baissa les yeux sur sa feuille et repris son crayon en main pour finir l'exposé. Jane et Lisbon se quittèrent quelques minutes après.

Lundi début de la semaine. Le week-end était fini, et Grace en était vraiment déçue. La soirée en boite de nuit de vendredi, le week-end avec son amoureux, tout ça l'avait épuisé, mais elle était plus qu'heureuse. En ce moment même, elle était enchantée, elle venait de dormir une nuit complète dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle se le répétait en boucle dans sa tête de ne jamais le laisser partir, parce que Wayne était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu lui faire.

-Tu dors encore ? Murmura le brun.  
-Non

La rousse rigola quand elle sentit Rigsby la serrer d'avantage, et nicher son nez dans les cheveux de la rousse.

-Mmh… tu sens bon…  
-C'est juste le shampoing, chuchota-t-elle.  
-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Rigsby ignorant le commentaire de Grace  
-6h20 Il nous reste 10 minutes  
-alors ça sera 10 Minutes de câlins.

Elle se cala un peu plus dans ses bras embrassant sa joue, et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle leva sa main pour toucher son nez. Wayne lui massa le dos avec sa main, et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle d'un coup  
-Moi aussi je t'aime

Elle remonta sa tête et l'embrassa doucement

-Il est quelle heure ? -6h20 Il nous reste 10 minutes.  
-alors ça sera 10 minutes de câlins.

Elle se cala un peu plus dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue au passage, et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle leva sa main pour toucher son nez. Wayne lui massa le dos avec sa main, et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle d'un coup  
-Moi aussi je t'aime

Elle remonta sa tête et l'embrassa doucement

-Tu crois que Jane et Térésa sont ensemble, demanda Wayne, pas complètement sûr du lien qui unissait les deux amis.  
\- Ouais, je te dis que si j'étais venue 30 secondes après, je les aurais vus en train de s'embrasser.

Quelques secondes plus tard il se leva d'un coup. Les dix minutes venaient d'être dépassées

Ils arrivèrent au lycée, Wayne en jean et un pull noir avec des inscriptions au devant et au dos. Et Van Pelt avait mis une jupe noire avec un petit chemisier rouge. Tout pour plaire à Wayne.  
Plus loin ils virent Cho parlant avec Emma, sa nouvelle petite amie. Tout le monde l'aimait bien ici, elle était douce, gentille, et très agréable, tout à fait le type de Kimball.

-Bonjour, murmura la blonde en prenant la main de Kimball  
-Salut, vous allez bien les amoureux ? Demanda la rousse.  
-Parfait, et toi ?  
\- Oui, dites-moi qu'on a physique en 3e heures, questionna Grace pleine d'espoir  
-Ouais, dit Cho.

Grace souffla de soulagement

Les minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle, Patrick et Térésa les avaient rejoint et tous avait remarqué le changement de comportement des deux amis. Mais personne n'avait fait de commentaire.  
Lisbon n'était pas très discrète les regards et les sourires qu'elle envoyait à Jane, étaient remplis de sous entendus.

La journée s'était bien déroulez, aucun cas particulier, rien.  
Lisbon rangeait quelques cahiers dans son casier, quand elle aperçut Jane jouant avec deux billets. Secrètement elle espérait que c'était pour elle, qu'il allait l'inviter quelque part. Après le baiser dans sa chambre, elle pensait qu'ils auraient parlé de leur relation, mais aucun n'avait entrepris cette démarche.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le billet. Elle pu voir que c'était un billet de cinéma

-On pourrait allait au cinéma, passer un peu de temps, juste… tous les deux ?

Lisbon avait envie de sauter de joie. Des fois elle se sentait ridicule de ressentir ça mais c'était tellement bon.  
Elle lui fit un large sourire et prit le billet, qu'il lui tendait.

-Je sais ce n'est pas très original d'aller au cinéma, je pense que tu t'es déjà fait invitée par plusieurs garçon, mais il y a un film que j'adore qui passe, et c'est de l'action avec des fusils tout ça… J'imagine que tu n'aimes pas les films à l'eau de rose, ce genre de choses.  
-Non c'est vrai, dit-elle en rigolant.  
-Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prévu un truc après un peu plus original.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Une surprise

Térésa n'insista pas plus, ça ne servait à rien de le torturer, il ne dirait jamais la suite de ses plans.

Ils marchaient le long du trottoir qui menait au cinéma, Ils avaient de la chance, c'était près du lycée. Ils avaient juste quelques mètres à parcourir.  
Patrick était content, son film allait plaire à Térésa, il en était sûr. Il voyait déjà le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de sa camarade à côté de lui. Alors qu'en serait-t-il, quand ils seraient dans la salle ?  
Térésa, elle, était plus qu'heureuse. Patrick Jane l'avait embrassée et puis ensuite invitée au…  
Elle ne put finir sa pensée, elle sentit une main glisser timidement dans la sienne. Une main de garçon, douce, fine avec de longs doigts. Celle de Jane évidement. Elle rencontra son regard et y vit de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir dans ses yeux. Pas de l'amour pour une autre fille mais pour elle, juste pour elle.  
Elle serra un peu plus sa main et lui fit un autre sourire.  
Patrick s'arrêta et retira sa main de la sienne pour la mettre sur sa joue. Il la caressa à l'aide de son pouce. Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, et Térésa se retrouva le dos au mur.  
Patrick se pencha vers son oreille, elle pouvait sentir son souffle léger sur sa nuque. Son cœur battait la chamade.

-Tu es tellement belle, chuchota le blond, et elle se sentit plus belle que jamais ses mots murmuraient, au creux de son oreille la faisait frissonner.

Il remonta son visage, et encra son regard dans le sien. En fait non, il ne pouvait pas la regarder puisqu'elle regardait ses lèvres avec envie. Alors il lui donna se dont elle voulait en se penchant légèrement en avant. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Térésa, Patrick oublia le monde, sa vie, les gens qui passaient à coté d'eux, qui les regardaient bizarrement. Il n'entendait rien, il sentait juste ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il oublia même un peu trop l'extérieur, puisqu'un homme qui voulait les embêter les bouscula.  
Il arrêta de l'embrasser et lança un regard noir à l'homme mais se concentra de nouveau bien vite, sur sa petite amie. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les joues rouges. Magnifique, pensa le blond. Il posa son front sur le sien et c'est à ce moment qu'il put voir ses yeux vert émeraude. Ses yeux, il ne pourrait jamais se passait de ses yeux…  
Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, mais Patrick se dégagea.

-On va rater la séance  
-C'est vrai, lui dit-elle en lui reprenant la main.

Patrick et Térésa étaient dans la salle, un sachet de pop-corn entre les deux sièges. Lisbon avait vu '' November Man '' en titre de film, et elle su tout de suite que c'était ce film là qu'elle allait voir. Elle avait déjà vu la bande annonce plusieurs fois, mais sa tante n'avait jamais accepté de voir ce film, car ses petits frères étaient trop jeune. Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'introduction du film se lança. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle, tant mieux, se dit Patrick.  
Il tenait toujours la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, les doigts entrelacés, comme ce moment en boite de nuit, après la danse qu'ils avaient partagée.  
Patrick ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au film, il préféré voir les réactions de sa belle, voir son visage sourire. Elle s'en aperçu et se retourna légèrement

-Arrête de me regarder.

Il la comprit, être fixé pendant un long moment devait être gênant. Alors il se retourna, et regarda le film

\- Le film était juste génial, dit Lisbon le sourire aux lèvres  
-Oui, je ne suis pas un fan des films avec de l'action mais la c'était bien, une belle histoire.  
-Oui, merci, dit-elle en lui effleurant les lèvres légèrement.  
-Maintenant, allons à la surprise.

Ils prirent le bus et marchèrent pendant quelques minutes pour arriver à un endroit. Lisbon faillit s'évanouir, tellement il était magnifique, splendide  
Une rivière au milieu, des arbres, de l'herbe et des bancs entouraient ce point d'eau, personne à l'horizon, juste eux deux, comme il l'avait dit…

-W-Whaoo, Patrick…  
-On fait un petit tour ? Demanda le blond un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Bien sûr.

Elle rigolait, le lieu était incroyable, magique. Au début, elle crût qu'elle était dans un rêve. Mais non, tout cela était bien réel !  
Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et décidèrent de s'assoir sur un banc, une pleine vue sur la rivière, ils pouvaient entendre les oiseaux chantaient au loin. C'était le paradis. Ils n'ont pas bougé pendant de longues minutes.

-Jane… ton père sait que tu es là ?  
-Non  
\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu vas encore te faire frapper…  
-Non, je lui ai dit que je m'en allais quelque part avec une amie, mais il ne sait pas que je suis ici et… que tu es ma ''petite'' amie. Dit-il en appuyant sur le mot '' petite''.

Térésa le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il lui disait la vérité, elle pouvait le voir, ou alors c'était un excellent menteur. Elle avait eu peur qu'il soit encore partit de la maison sans l'accord de son père, qu'il se fasse tabasser en revenant chez lui. Elle avait tellement eu peur le jour ou elle et sa tante l'avait ramené chez lui, elles avaient vu le blond se faire taper dessus avec une telle violence…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, lui dit Jane comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et voir la douleur qu'elles entraînaient en elle.

Il était peut-être une victime mais elle en était une aussi et aujourd'hui il l'avait bien compris

**_Pour ceux qui sont intéressé, je vais certainement commencer une nouvelle fiction, en plus de celle-ci. Je vais la poster dans quelques jours voir quelques semaines. Bonne journée_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je vous présente mes sincères excuses pour ce retard, en espérant être pardonné, mon prochain chapitre est bientôt fini dans l'écriture, il ne restera plus qu'a être corrigé. Comme je pars en voyage linguistique en Espagne je pense le posté la semaine prochaine ( je serais en vacance, donc j'aurais le temps :) ) **_

_**PoyPoy : vraiment désolé pour le retard, et merci pour le commentaire **_

_**Capucine396 : tu as espéré mais pas assez fort lol, merci pour ton commentaire **_

_** FanSeries85 : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, je suis contente aussi que tu me suives, merci pour ton commentaire, comme je l'ai dit au début mon prochain chapitre ne reste plus qu'a être corrigé **_

_**x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x : et oui Jane et Lisbon enfin ensemble ! On s'en doutait J merci pour ton compliment **_

_**TheTruthIs : je suis contente que tu es vu se mélange de sentiments différent, j'espère que je vais être une nouvelle fois pardonné pour mon retard. Félicitations pour tes notes ! Et oui la nouvelle fic et en cour d'écriture et je posterai tout d'un coup ( en quelques jours d'espace ) pour que vous n'attendez pas beaucoup entre les chapitres. Merci pour ton commentaire**_

_** LaPlumeDeJoy**** : enfin ensemble ! Comme tu le dis. Ma nouvelle fic va parler de Jane et Lisbon encore une fois, c'est un peu le même principe que cette fic, Jane, Lisbon et un endroit différents, complètement différent plutôt. Je te laisse la surprise J**** merci pour ton commentaire** _

Nous étions un mardi, en début de soirée. Les élèves et leurs parents marchaient et courraient aussi, dans tous les sens. 18 heures, et tout le monde était encore présent dans le lycée.  
Teresa aussi était là, elle et sa tante.  
Kimball et ses parents étaient également venus. Ils étaient divorcés, mais tous les deux voulaient assister à la réunion parents/professeurs. Souvent ils se lançaient des piques et des paroles injurieuses, mais Kimball s'en fichait même si au fond de lui il voudrait que cela s'arrête.  
Wayne et sa mère étaient en pleine discussion avec la mère de Grace. Les deux ados étaient bien gênés, et se lançaient des regards emplis d'amour.

-Votre fille et plus matheuse ou littéraire ? Demanda la mère de Rigsby.  
-Houla... bien plus en français. En plus la prof de maths est d'une grossièreté. -Ah mon fils le dit aussi, elle est si pleine de paroles blessantes ! La formulation n'est pas…possible, je pense. Elle est tellement cassante !  
-Je suis du même avis que vous, très chère

Les deux ados se regardaient et en accord silencieux ils ont disparus

-N'importe quoi ! T'a vu comment elles parlent ? On dirait des bourgeoises au Moyen-âge, dit Rigsby un brin agacé contre sa mère

Van Pelt pouffa de rire et lui répondit :

-Il ne manque plus que le thé.

Ils ont rigolé et se sont dirigés vers Cho qui lui se faisait s'ennuyait à en mourir

-ça va mon pote ? lui dit Wayne en lui tapant dans la main.  
-Non, répondit-il franchement, en s'éloignant de ses parents  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Van Pelt déjà inquiète  
-J'ai pas envie de voir la prof de maths, j'ai eu 6.5 de moyenne  
-Ah ! merde, compatit Rigsby. Moi c'est plus en anglais 8.5, ma pire moyenne  
-Moi c'est 12 en SVT, ajouta Van Pelt en rigolant quand elle vit la tête des garçons tout étonné.  
-Vous avez vu Teresa ? Demanda Rigsby  
-Avec Patrick ? Proposa la rousse en souriant  
-Non je l'ai vu avec sa tante, mais en parlant de Jane il est où celui-là ?  
-Aucune idée, pourtant il m'a dit qu'il venait, ordre de son père.  
-Il a l'air vraiment méchant son père, quand même, commenta la rousse en se dirigeant vers Lisbon. Cette dernière s'écarta aussi de sa tante et les rejoignit. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps quand Patrick arriva. A coté de lui son père, grand, fort, musclé, châtain clair, aux yeux bleus. Avec un visage fermé et sombre. Il portait un jean troué, et une vilaine chemise qui en plus de ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Contrairement à son fils, qui lui était habillé avec un beau pantalon, Un T-shirt avec des inscriptions, et un gilet.

-Salut, dit Jane en souriant et s'en avançant près du groupe

Mais son père le retint en passant son bras en avant, sa paume sur le torse du blond

-C'est où l'entrée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et forte. On y va tout de suite et on se casse d'ici  
-Par là, soupira-t-il en passant devant son père. Il lança un regard à sa partenaire la plus chère, qui elle avait peur que son petit ami prenne un bon coup dans la figure alors qu'ils étaient en public. Les autres eux regardaient l'homme comme un terroriste sorti de nulle part, et non comme le père du garçon gentil, attentionné qu'était leur ami.

-C'est qui celui là, ce n'est pas son père quand même, demanda la rousse, pas certaine du statut qu'il fallait attribuer à l'homme.  
-Malheureusement si, un con, confirma Lisbon  
-Tu m'étonnes, t'as pas vu comment il lui a parlé, il nous a même pas dit bonjour  
-Comme le dit Térésa, ça s'appelle un con, dit Cho impassible comme à son habitude.  
Plus rien n'a était ajouté et chacun estretourné avec leur parents, affronter les professeurs, qui allaient tout livrer sur leur comportement/ notes…

Cho était en français avec madame Hightower, quand celle-ci vit le jeune et ses parents arriver, elle se leva et serra la main des parents

-Madame, Monsieur Cho, bonjour.  
-Ce n'est plus Madame Cho, dit-elle un brin en colère en regardant son ex mari  
-oh ! Pardon je ne le savais pas, s'excusa la professeur.

Cho regarda sa mère, d'un air '' ta précision ne valait pas la peine d'être dite. ils s'assirent sur les chaises des lycéens et ils commencèrent à parler.

-Alors je vais vous dire tout de suite que Kimball n'est pas un grand bavard, j'imagine qu'il doit être comme ça à la maison ?  
-Oh vous n'imaginez même pas ! Dit le père en souriant.  
-J'aimerai vraiment un peu plus de motivation et de courage pour participer, Kimball, lui conseilla la professeure en le regardant.  
-Il va faire un effort, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-J'espère de tout cœur ! Beaucoup de personne comme lui, pense que participer ne sert à rien, mais le problème c'est que si vous ne participez pas, alors vous avez du mal à comprendre et ça ce n'est pas bon pour les notes

-C'est sûr.  
-Sinon je pense que vous le savez, il ne parle pas à ses camarades, commenta-t-elle en souriant.  
-On imagine, rigola le père

La discussion se termina bien vite, la professeur de français n'avait rien à dire sauf ce '' manque de participation ''

Teresa se rendit dans la salle de SVT, pour voir son professeur principal. Sa tante attendait ce moment depuis un bout de temps déjà. Elle voulait savoir si sa nièce était tout aussi calme et forte en cours que l'affirmait Patrick ou d'autres parents d'élèves qu'elle fréquentait.

-Mademoiselle Térésa Lisbon, comment ça va ? la salua-t-il joyeusement.  
-ça va, monsieur, répondit-elle en souriant, en voyant que sa mère l'appréciait déjà.

Monsieur Sean était quelqu'un de très gentil, de taille moyenne, brun les yeux clairs, il était mince et un peu bâti. Il était très agréable à regarder, pas autant que Patrick mais quand même pas mal.

-alors je vais chercher le très bon bulletin de Teresa, bon comme à chaque fois !  
-ça me rassure, dit la tante en soufflant comment si elle était plus stressée que sa nièce  
\- Oh vous n'avez aucunes craintes à vous faire, ses résultats sont très satisfaisants tout le long de l'année, c'est une bosseuse qui fait toujours bien ses devoirs, qui apprend ses leçons au fur et à mesure, parfait !  
-Ouf, vraiment je suis rassurée parce que je la laisse gérer toute seule, il n'y a personne qui puisse l'aider en cas de difficultés, alors j'avais peur qu'elle se prenne des 0, ou des 2  
-Loin de ça ! Bon je vais vous dire, le petit problème de Térésa, c'est qu'elle bavarde beaucoup avec son camarade qui est toujours le même… soupira-t-il rieur, et en regardant la brune, qui baissa le regard, sachant déjà de qui il allait parler  
-Monsieur Patrick Jane ! Je vous avoue ce n'est pas trop la personne avec qui on doit se mettre pour pouvoir écouter le cours, il est énervant, je vous l'accorde, bavard aussi, beaucoup de professeurs se plaignent de lui et de ses bavardages. Ce que je reproche à Teresa c'est de le laisser s'installer à coté d'elle, ou si tu le veux parce c'est ton ami… Je comprends. Je préfère me mettre à coté de mes amis que de mes ennemis. On est tous comme ça.  
-Ah oui d'accord, oui c'est vrai ils sont très amis depuis qu'ils sont petits, presque inséparables !  
-Peut être pas quand même, exagère pas ! Lui dit la jeune fille en râlant.  
-Ou après si elle ne peut pas résister au charme de son camarade… on y peut rien…

La tante rigola, alors que sa nièce prenait une légère teinte colorée.

-Monsieur Jane, bonjour, dit la prof d'histoire en serrant la main de Philippe  
-Bonjour.  
-Bon alors, pour les notes je n'ai absolument rien à dire 15.4 de moyenne c'est très bien, Patrick est un excellent élève, qui écoute et retient, il a une excellente mémoire  
-Oui et ? demanda le père sèchement.  
-Et… j'y vins, deux minutes, Patrick est bavard, très bavard avec ses copains, c'est… Je n'ai même pas les mots. Il dérange le cours et déconcentre ses camarades. Lui, il sait rire d'une blague et tout de suite se remettre dans le cours, mais les autres, eux ne savent pas faire. Et il peut faire des remarques aussi…  
-Oui mais c'est marrant, rétorqua Patrick en rigolant  
-Tu me laisses finir Patrick ?

Patrick se tut et vit son père, la mâchoire serrée, il sut déjà qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Donc je disais qu'il faisait des remarques sur les élèves qui peuvent être marrantes je te l'accorde mais ça ne sert strictement à rien, et certaines sont tout simplement débiles  
-Ok, c'est tout ?  
-Euh… je pense que c'est pas mal, j'aimerais qu'il fasse un peu plus d'effort et de tenir sa langue.  
-Ok, au revoir, dit-il en se levant, la professeure le regarda un avec un air un peu louche et lui tendit la main  
-Au revoir, à demain Patrick

Jane se dit tout de suite que la réunion aurait pu être pire, ils avaient fini et c'étaient toujours les mêmes remarques qui revenaient, un comportement dérangeant, incessant et puéril. A par ça les notes c'est pas mal, surtout pour un garçon.  
Jane et son père sortirent de cette salle en marchant vite, son père imposait un rythme assez rapide et Jane avait du mal à le suivre. Il vit dans sa posture, son regard et sa voix, qu'il était en colère contre lui, Patrick était vraiment doué pour repérer ce genre de choses.

\- Putin tu changeras jamais ! Dit-il en marchant toujours aussi vite. Tu peux pas changer ce comportement, la fermer et apprendre tes putins de leçons ! Cria le père.  
Jane voyait les regards des autres étonné qu'un homme cri sur son fils d'une façon pareille. Il vit aussi qu'au loin, ses amis les regardaient. Tous avaient déjà fini et s'apprêtaient à repartir.

Philippe s'arrêta net dans sa marche et se retourna brusquement. Jane faillit rentrer dans son père et le bousculer. Il poussa Jane contre le mur en face de lui

-Mais merde, p'tit con ! Quand est-ce que tu changes de comportement ?!

Patrick vit Rigsby crier sur Teresa en lui demandant se qui se passait. Il avait su depuis qu'il l'avait vu que cet homme était louche. Van Pelt était sous le choc. Jane ferma instinctivement les yeux en levant la jambe les bras sur cette dernière pour se protéger le ventre.

Philippe leva la main et donna une énorme gifle sur la joue de Patrick. Il retira sa main et y laissa une trace rouge.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda tout de suite autour de lui, tout sauf son père. Il vit ses amis dégoûtés, choqués. Mais il vit surtout sa petite amie, la mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés et les yeux larmoyants, les larmes prêtent à tomber. Tout ça la terrifiait, elle avait connu un père aussi violent que celui de Jane, son père buvait et levait souvent la main. Mais elle se rendit compte que la place de spectatrice était la pire. Elle préférait se faire taper dessus, que de voir l'être qu'elle aime se faire tabasser

Le père de Patrick se retourna et vit que la plupart des gens les regardaient avec étonnement

-Quoi qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder ?!

Patrick et Teresa avaient le regard accroché, ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, Patrick pu y lire de la peur, de la douleur. Elle en avait marre, ça faisait des années que cela durait. Des jours voir des semaines qu'il lui promettait que tout allait s'arranger mais rien n'allait comme prévu. Son père était de plus en plus violent avec lui, il buvait de plus en plus.

Patrick, lui en avait marre de faire souffrir Teresa, alors qu'ils pourraient être bien plus heureux, sans problèmes, seuls, juste eux deux. Il se rappelait toutes les fois ou il lui demandait de bien vouloir lui pardonner, de le croire. Mais à chaque fois il ne faisait que mentir. Il ne faisait que mentir et il n'aimait pas cela. Alors Patrick se redressa, son père était toujours de dos. Il secoua ses bras et d'un coup sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, il se mit à courir, le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Son père s'en aperçut et se mit à sa poursuite. Une course effrénée commençait. Patrick sauta au dessus des barrières, couru, et donna tout ce qu'il avait, tout pour Térésa.

Rigsby et les autres s'avancèrent près de Jane, tous prêts à l'aider pour quoi que ce soit.

Les autres regardaient la scène avec attention, Teresa, elle se demandé se qu'il se passait, elle avait vu dans le regard de Jane, que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qui allait tout changer  
Jane trottina vers eux et tous laissèrent passer Teresa, qui s'avança vers son petit-ami. Patrick avait prit de l'avance sur son père qui n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus de la barrière

-Patrick…

Jane s'arrêta

-Tout va bien, je vais chez moi prendre quelques affaires et après tu va me rejoindre à l'endroit où je t'ai emmenée l'autre fois, tu connais l'adresse de toute façon, dit-il en parlant vite.

Il donna un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et se remit à courir

_**Merci d'avoir lu et laissé un petit commentaire :)** _

Bas du formulaire


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. Je poste mon nouveau chapitre. Avec un peu plus d'avance. Un chapitre qui sera riche en émotions et souvenirs. Assez triste et violent pour le petit Jane **_

_**Enfin bonne lecture : **_

_**LaPlumeDeJoy**__** : Ah ba mince, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu ne vas pas lire un Jane, qui va se faire frapper. Le père de Jane en prison ? Surprise. Enfin merci pour ton commentaire ( moi non plus je ne sais plus quoi dire ). **_

_**TheTruthIs**__** : J'avoue, jamais intéressant les réunions parents/profs. J'en avais justement une avant d'écrire le chapitre, ça m'a donné des idées. Et si…. Une scène en public, se qui m'aide pour la suite, c'est un élément déclencheur. Lol a ton avis elle va le suivre ? merci de me pardonner **_

_**x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x**__** : même si c'est moi qui écrit, j'ai peur pour lui aussi ! lol enfin se qui est bien, c'est que son futur c'est moi qui l'écrit. **__** Oh ! si je suis sur que tu t'es imaginé la scène ! Enfin moi je l'ai écrite. **__** J'ai tellement l'habitude d'écrire ''Térésa '' et non ''Teresa'' que je ne peux pas te certifier que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Mais merci pour le conseil. Merci pour ton commentaire **_

_**PoyPoy : Merci beaucoup, je sais… je mets beaucoup de suspens **__** Ah non je suis juste en retard pour les postes de fics. Merci pour ton commentaire **_

_**Jisbon : la voilaaaaaaaaa **_

_**FanSeries85**__** : Un risque que son père a prit, en le frappant, et oui Térésa sert les poings lol merci pour ton commentaire. La suite vient d'arriver plus vite je pense **_

_**Olympe9 : l'impatience ça te connait lol. Je pense que je me suis amélioré sur le temps de poste de ma fic. Je me suis rendu compte que mon envoi, avant de partir à mon voyage, n'avait pas était effectué. Donc une semaine de retard **_

Après l'annonce de Jane, Lisbon rejoignit sa tante et ses amis

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Cho.  
-De le rejoindre à notre ancien rendez-vous. Tata je t'en pris, il faut absolument que tu nous y emmènes. Je t'en supplie.

Sa tante ne savait pas quoi répondre, comme la dernière fois. Elle avait peur, peur de cet homme, fort et grand qui pourrait les mettre à terre, en un seul coup de poing. Mais en même temps, elle voyait tout ce monde qui les regardait, en état de choc. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée, quand elle avait été chercher Térésa et Patrick, à la boite de nuit. Quand elle l'avait ramené et qu'elle avait vu cet homme, qui frappait le blond. Ce souvenir était plus fort que tout. Le lendemain matin quand elle l'avait vu venir frapper à sa porte, pour voir Térésa, elle avait juste eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de pleurer et de s'excuser.

-D'accord.

Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois

Jane était chez lui, le lycée n'étant pas très loin de sa maison. Il courait dans toute la maison pour récupérer les affaires qui lui appartenait, il agissait sans réfléchir, sans penser aux problèmes qu'il pourrait avoir en faisant ça. Il pensait juste à Térésa et son amour pour elle. Il pensait à la vie qu'ils auraient après.  
Il descendit avec deux sacs chargés à bloc, mais un petit problème fit monter la peur en lui. Il pensait tellement à des choses bonnes et heureuses, qu'il en avait oublié son père. Le principal problème de sa vie.

Son père qui le regardait froidement en bas des escaliers. Il était essoufflé presque KO de sa course. Jane se souvint tout d'un coup à tous les souvenirs de lui et son père. Tous malheureux et sombres. Patrick détestait ces jours où, il croisait son père, soul ou même sobre. A chaque fois c'était le même calvaire. Mais cette fois c'était bien pire, il

avait voulu fuir et son père ne le laisserait jamais partir comme ça. Il allait le punir, être violent avec lui. Comme à chaque erreur qu'il faisait.

Il descendit un pas par un pas les marches de l'escalier, et tremblait, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Demanda le père

Jane déglutit et regarda partout. Il cherchait un endroit pour s'échapper, mais il ne trouva rien et il su que s'en était fini pour lui. Mais par chance il vit la fenêtre au dessus de son canapé. Une fenêtre, peut être ce qui allait signifiait la fin de cette torture. Il essaya de l'atteindre en courant. Il n'avait pas entendu les pas derrière lui. Mais par contre, il entendait une respiration rapide, signe de colère. Trop tard. Patrick n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, que déjà son père l'avait attrapé par la nuque. Jane voulait se dégager ou au moins se retourner, mais la poigne de son père était bien trop forte.

En deux secondes, il se retrouva à terre

Comme chaque fois, il se mit en boule. Les genoux pliés remontés contre son torse, et les bras autours de ses genoux

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire, là ? Hurla-t-il. Ne t'échappe plus comme tu l'as fait, et surtout pas devant tout le monde ! Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied bref dans son ventre. Il n'avait plus de force tellement l'alcool et la course l'avait mit KO.-Tu crois que me gifler n'était pas pire ? Demanda Jane en colère  
-Je t'ai dit de parler ?! Cria-t-il, en lui donnant un coup de pied plus violent  
-Arrête !  
-Tu veux qu'j'arrête ?! Tu veux qu'j'arrête alors que tu m'prends pour une merde ! Tu peux toujours rêver, sale con.

Il donna un énième coup de pied mais cette fois ci, c'était avec beaucoup plus de force. Patrick bougea et essaya de se relever. Il roula sur le coté, et se retrouva à plat ventre.

Son père en profita pour appuyer son pied contre son dos avec violence

-Aie ! Son cri reflétait toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
-Mauviette, j't'ai à peine rien fait. Si tu veux devenir un vrai homme, il va falloir que tu d'viennes un peux plus fort

Jane se tourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux, la main sur son ventre. Son père l'attrapa par le col et le souleva. Mais Patrick résista, et se laissa traîner.

\- Lève-toi ! Ordonna son père

Patrick obéissant face à une telle fureur, se redressa. A peine mis debout, il reçut il reçu un énorme coup de poing dans la figure. Son père était juste en train de le tabasser, de se défouler sur un garçon qui souffrait à longueur de journée.

-Arg !  
-Tais toi, tu m'as fait courir pour que je t'attrape. Tu comptais aller où comme ça ? Demanda le père.

Il donna un autre coup, et encore un autre, un dans le ventre, la tête, le torse, partout… Il allait assurément avoir des hématomes énormes sur la totalité de son corps.  
Il le mit à terre une nouvelle fois et continuait de le frapper…

Teresa était dans la voiture de sa tante. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les mains sur ses genoux, qui remontaient de temps en temps, pour essuyer ses larmes. A chaque fois qu'elle effectuait ce geste, un petit bruit métallique résonnait sur la portière de la voiture. Et à chaque fois, elle regardait se bracelet, qu'elle portait autour de son poignet. Un bracelet argenté avec un cœur rouge au milieu '' best '' inscrit dessus. Signe d'amitié avec Patrick qui, lui portait l'autre bout, ayant pour inscription '' friends ''  
Elle se souvenait encore de la scène…

_C'était à la rentrée après noël. Les deux ados étaient en classe de 5e. Le froid et le vent étaient d'actualité. Térésa avait fini sa journée et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle. Mais elle vit Patrick sur les escaliers de la classe des 3e. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. Comme s'il hésitait à faire sa demande en mariage, de peur que sa petite amie ne dise non.  
_

_Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui toucha l'épaule en lui donnant un petit sourire  
_

_-Ca va ?  
-Je… Oui. Je voulais te voir, se lança le blond  
-Ah… Si je ne serais pas venu te voir… Commença la brune avec un sourire  
-Oui je sais, l'interrompu Patrick. Je voulais te donner ça, dit-il en lui montrant deux bracelets, un écrit '' best '' et l'autre écrit '' friends '' dans un cœur rouge  
-Je… Attends, c'est pour moi ?  
-Oui, tu veux que ça soit pour qui d'autre ? Rétorqua-il en la regardant. C'est un bracelet de meilleurs amis. Je pense que tu connais le principe, tu le mets a ton poignet et tu ne l'enlèves plus. Et à chaque problèmes, ou disputes... Tu le regarderas et tu penseras que… je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.  
_

_Teresa l'avait regardé dans les yeux pendant tout son discours. Elle était très émue, les larmes aux bords des yeux, prêtent à tomber. Tous se qu'elle avait retenu de son mini discours était ces trois petits mots, ce '' je t'aimerai '' _

_Elle tendit son petit poignet vers Patrick  
_

_-Tu veux lequel ?  
-Peu importe  
_

_Il lui tendit le bracelet avec ''best'' inscrit dessus. Elle fit signe de la tête. Il lui mit autour du poignet et referma le cliquet. Il en profita pour lui masser la paume de sa main, avec douceur et tendresse. C'était parce qu'ils venaient de s'échanger un bracelet de meilleurs amis, sinon la plupart des personnes auraient cru voir deux amoureux baignant dans le bonheur. Beaucoup d'élèves les charriaient dessus, en disant qu'ils voulaient sortir ensemble. Au grand damne de Lisbon qui se trahissait facilement avec la couleur de ses joues.  
_

_Elle frissonna au contact du froid, que Jane venait de laisser en enlevant sa main. Il prit le deuxième bracelet et le mit autour de son poignet. Puis ensuite, il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue  
_

_Il se leva et repartit chez lui en marchant vers la grille de sortie. Quand elle se leva et commençait à repartir, elle se dit qu'il l'avait changé à jamais.  
_

_Elle se dit aussi que se bracelet ne servait plus à rien, puisque que Jane n'était plus son ami, il était son amoureux. A partir de maintenant.  
_

-Ca va ? demanda la tante de Lisbon.  
-Bah non, qu'est ce que tu crois ?!

Rita ne dit rien, si cela aurait était dans un autre contexte, elle l'aurait rappelée à l'ordre, la disputant de lui parler comme ça, aussi froidement et méchamment. Mais là, elle savait, Jane et elle sortait ensemble. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux, l'amour qui apparaissait quand elle le regardait. Toutes les fois qu'il venait les voir. Les gestes de tendresse qu'ils échangeaient, comme se prendre la main ou se faire des câlins. Elle s'en doutait depuis un moment, et cela n'avait fait que confirmer ces hypothèses.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas peur ? Lui demanda Rita, elle, qui tremblait de peur  
-Je… j'ai peur. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je dois l'aider.  
-Je vais te donner mon téléphone et tu vas appeler la police, pour être sûre.

Elle lui tendit son portable, et Térésa l'ouvrit, quand soudain elle s'écria

-Tourne à droite !  
-Quoi ?! Cria sa tante.

Mais elle lui fit confiance et donna un brusque coup de volant, recevant plusieurs coups de klaxon en réponse

-Je vais appeler la police pour qu'ils aillent à l'endroit de notre rendez-vous et nous on va aller chez lui. On ne sait jamais il n'aurait pas réussit à s'échapper.

Philippe était assis sur une chaise, et finissait sa 3e bière. Il venait de se calmer pendant que Jane gisait à terre, en pleur, les bras sur son ventre. Un cocard commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et il saignait énormément, à cause de ses nombreuses blessures.

Philippe se leva et trébucha légèrement pour atteindre le réfrigérateur. Il en sortit une bouteille de téquila complète. Il la déboucha et en but une longue gorgée. Il vit le blond qui commençait à s'agiter à cause de la douleur, se tortillant sur le sol, à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Pourquoi tu bouges ?! S'énerva une nouvelle fois son père  
-J'ai mal… chuchota le blond  
-Bouge pas ! Cria t-il

Mais Patrick ne supportait plus la douleur insupportable qui le martelait, alors il continua à remuer tout de même. Il vit son père poser la bouteille et arriver à grands pas

-Est c'que je t'ai dit de pas bouger ?!  
-Oui.  
-Oui quoi ? Dit-il en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre  
-Arg ! Oui tu m'as dit de ne pas bouger  
-Il faut du temps pour t'éduquer ! J'sais pas comment elle fait la p'tite brunette que tu te tapes. Dit-il en repartant s'asseoir. Sa bouteille, qui lui manqué déjà.  
-Tu parles pas d'elle comme ça ! s'emporta-t-il en essayant de se relever

Son père revint sur ses pas. Il le prit par le cou et le fit tomber sur le canapé.

-Je parle comme j'veux ! C'est certainement pas toi qui va me commander

Il le frappa une nouvelle fois. Et regarda son bracelet

-C'est avec elle que t'es meilleur ami ? Lui demanda calmement son père, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner.  
-… oui

Il agrippa son bracelet et tira dessus. Mais le bracelet résista, même sous la force qu'il avait mis dans sa poigne. Il réessaya mais toujours le même résultat

-Arête ! Cria Patrick. Ordure !  
-Mais ferme la, putain !

Il lâcha le bracelet et recommença à le tabasser moins fort qu'auparavant, grâce à l'alcool, mais Patrick souffrait toujours autant.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'une ambulance.

_**Prochain chapitre en cour d'écriture ( déjà des idées en tête ) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous, je vous poste, certainement l'avant dernier chapitre. Alors n'hésitait pas à poster un commentaire.**_

_**FanSeries85 : Mdr, Térésa a toujours été la pour lui. Mdr tu vas être contente puisque tout devrait s'arranger, donc tu ne sauras pas obligé de lui couper la tête. Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

_**Olympe9 : Je n'ai pas était harcelée, donc je pense que j'ai était rapide pour poster. Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

_**Chaudon : Dis-donc les 7 d'un coup ! Voici la suite… Merci pour ton commentaire**_

_**PoyPoy : Je suis sadique, j'avoue, mais ça donne du suspense lol. Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

Les voitures arrivèrent par dizaine, après l'appel de Lisbon. Elle avait expliqués la situation, aux agents de police, la souffrance de Jane, la violence de son père et son gros penchant pour l'alcool. Elle avait tout expliqué en détails… Elle leur avait aussi demandés de passer à sa roulotte, pour être sûr que Jane est réussi à s'échapper  
Les alarmes des voitures de police, étaient allumées et résonnaient dans tout le petit village. Les agents sortirent et chargèrent leurs armes.

L'agent Dawson, était le commandant de cette opération. Il donna quelques ordres à son équipe. Il leur dit que l'homme qu'ils recherchaient était violent, qu'il aurait sûrement bu et qu'il pouvait être armé. Une information de la part de Teresa. Elle avait déjà vu les armes de chasse qu'il gardait chez lui.

La jeune fille était sûre que son père voudrait se venger de la fuite de son fils. A chaque erreur, il le réprimandait, le frappait, lui criait dessus. Et Teresa en avait marre de le voir souffrir. Elle s'en fichait, qu'il soit en colère, qu'il parte en famille d'accueil… Tout ça ne serait que détails.

L'équipe s'était séparée en deux, chacun était parti sur un chemin différent.

Ils purent voir des chemins tracés avec des rangées de cailloux. De la verdure, des buissons, tout était présent dans cet endroit magique. Les arbres aux alentours le rendaient plutôt sombre à cette heure tardive. Des nuages se formaient dans le ciel et des gouttes commençaient à tomber. Ils entendirent les oiseaux chanter, comme s'ils leur indiquaient le chemin à prendre, pour se rendre à l'endroit où le garçon, à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleus, était présent. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que ces oiseaux chantaient juste de bonheur, parce que personne ne résidait ici…

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Lisbon bondit hors de cette dernière. Les larmes coulaient abondamment pendant qu'elle courrait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelqu'un le lui avait chuchoté. Elle le sentait. Comme quand, son père lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère, elle l'avait sentie.

-Attend, ma chérie. Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait attendre la police ? Il y a plus de chance qu'ils le retrouvent là bas.  
-Tata, tu crois vraiment, que je veux porter le poids de la culpabilité, si jamais il meurt et que l'on aurait dû juste venir quelques minutes avant ! Cria Lisbon

L'eau de la pluie dévalait le long de son corps, ses vêtements étaient trempés, ils en étaient même lourd à porter. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tout aussi mouillés. Sa tante ne répondit pas face à la colère de sa nièce. Elle avait raison, il fallait y aller, juste pour jeter un œil, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.

Térésa fit le tour de la roulotte de Jane et entra discrètement. Ses mains tremblaient, non pas de froid mais de peur.

Sa tante était juste derrière, elle restait légèrement le dos courbé. Elle observait tout ce que la porte ouverte pouvait lui laisser apercevoir. Mais les deux femmes firent un énorme bond, quand elles entendirent un cri de douleur qui provenait de la roulotte. Teresa courut à l'intérieur. Elle chercha partout où Patrick pouvait être. Mais à la place de le retrouver elle se fit plaquer contre la cloison. Des mains fortes agrippant ses bras. Son dos heurta la cloison, provoquant un bruit sourd et mat. Lisbon se débâtit en donnant à son agresseur des coups de pied et coups de poings. Mais tout cela ne servait à rien.

Rita se précipita à son tour. Elle tourna tout de suite la tête vers sa gauche et elle vit Patrick baignant dans une flaque de sang, à moitié allongé sur le canapé et sur le sol.  
Elle tourna bien vite la tête vers la droite et vu que le psychopathe était en train de tenir sa nièce. Elle se précipita pour l'aider, mais elle ne savait que faire. Elle prit le premier objet sous sa main : une chaise

Elle lui envoya de toutes ses forces, en lâchant un cri. Elle pensait à Patrick, à sa nièce et sa sœur. Oui sa sœur, sa fille était sous sa responsabilité, elle devait la protéger. Coûte que coûte…

Patrick regardait la scène, sans pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit. Il vit Teresa en pleur qui frappait partout où elle pouvait atteindre son père. ''Elle a de la force cette fille'' pensa Philippe.

Patrick l'avait souvent remarqué. Toutes les fois qu'elle le poussait, ou qu'elle le frappait gentiment, toujours avec une certaine force.  
Son père criait de douleur devant les coups de chaise et les coups de poings qu'elles lui infligeaient. Il ne voulait surtout pas lâcher Lisbon, il savait que s'il la lâchait, elle exploserait toute sa colère sur lui.

Rita continuait de le frappait quand, il se retourna brusquement en lâchant Teresa. Il agrippa la chaise au vol. Celle qu'elle lui avait lançait une nouvelle fois. Il la posa et commençait à s'approcher de Rita. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer plus, que Teresa avait attrapé le vase au milieu de la table, et lui avait lancé en pleine figure.  
Ce dernier se cassa en mille morceaux sur son visage ; il hurla.

-Teresa, ça va pas ! Cria sa tante. Il va mourir !  
-Tu vois ce que ça fait ! Ordure ! Lui cria Lisbon ignorant la remarque de Rita

Les sirènes commençaient à se faire entendre, bien sûr eux n'avaient rien trouvé. Teresa se précipita vers un Jane en sang

-Oh mon dieu, oh non ! Gémit Lisbon les yeux pleins larmes qui coulaient encore plus sur ses joues.

Philippe était à terre, souffrant également.

Rita s'approcha elle aussi des amoureux. Elle posa quelques questions au jeune homme, si ça allait, même si elle savait que ça n'allait pas du tout. Les cheveux de Patrick étaient poisseux à cause du sang, qui commençait à coaguler sur son visage. Un affreux cocard venait défigurer son œil droit. Son T-shirt était légèrement déchiré à cause de l'affrontement.

Lisbon lui prit ses jambes et les mis sur le divan, pour l'installer plus confortablement.  
-SShhh, siffla le blond de douleur.  
-Pardon, je suis désolée, répondit Lisbon, paniquée.

Rita était au téléphone avec l'ambulance. Elle demandait des secours de toute urgence, elle insistait sur le fait de se dépêcher.  
Les policiers rentrèrent, armés jusqu'aux dents. Un agent menotta Philippe et l'emmena dehors. Son visage était défait, horrible même, du sang partout, des petits bouts de vase s'étaient presque logés dans sa peau. Ils firent sortir les deux femmes. Patrick resta seul avec les policiers, en attendant l'arrivée des soins.

-ça va ma chérie ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? Demanda Rita, inquiète.  
-Oui, ça va

L'ambulance se gara, ils sortirent un brancard de leur camion. Ils se précipitaient, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Les policiers leur parlèrent. Ils avaient certainement déjà effectué quelques observations.

Teresa, qui essuyait les larmes encore présente sur ses joues, pu voir Patrick sortir de sa roulotte. Plusieurs hommes faisaient rouler le brancard. Elle se précipita vers lui en le touchant à l'épaule. Les ambulanciers la repoussèrent légèrement, pour qu'elle les laisse tranquilles, mais une jeune femme, un médecin, se présenta à eux et leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient les laisser seuls quelques instants.

-Patrick…

Il leva sa main et lui toucha la joue. Ses doigts caressèrent son menton et remontèrent pour toucher légèrement ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchota pour la première fois le blond.

Les sanglots de Teresa redoublèrent. Elle lui en voulait, il lui promettait tous les jours, que tout se passait bien, qu'il réglerait bientôt le problème avec son père. Mais il mentait, comme toujours. Elle lui en voulait, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle appelle la police. Elle lui en voulait, qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle montre la vidéo.

Alors elle ne lui répondit rien.

Et Patrick partit à l'hôpital avec des tonnes de questions dans la tête. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas répondu ? Pourquoi hésite telle à lui dire ses trois petits mots ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère, il le savait. Mais lui, il était sûr de ses sentiments pour elle, de l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. Il était certain aussi que ses mots avaient un sens pour elle.

Mais d'un coup il su. Il mentait, tout le temps. Elle était en colère contre lui.

Teresa attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il y avait du monde, des personnes pleuraient, tout comme elle. D'autres soufflaient de soulagement en versant des larmes de joie. Ce qu'elle espérait faire en parlant au docteur qui s'occupait de Jane.

Elle vit ses amis, arriver avec leurs parents, tous choqués. Van Pelt s'approcha de Lisbon, les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

-Il va bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

Rita passa sa main dans son dos et lui donna quelques caresses pour la réconforter. Un petit groupe se forma pour entendre se qui s'était passé, après la réunion.

-Son… père…. Commença-t-elle incapable de finir sa phrase

Rigsby avait la mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés, la rage le submergeait.

\- Pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé avant ? Tu le savais, et tu as rien dit ! Lui reprocha-t-il.

Mais son père lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-On n'est pas là pour se disputer, le réprimanda sa mère  
-Non, il a raison, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû vous en parler.

Rita l'attira vers elle, et lui fit un câlin en lui massant le dos

-C'est bon, ça va aller.

Un homme arriva vers eux. Il était petit, en surpoids, cheveux bruns, les yeux sombres. Il avait des dossiers dans les mains, certainement les radios et examens de Jane, puisque qu'il s'approchait du petit groupe.

-La famille de Monsieur Jane ? Demanda le médecin en souriant

Lisbon se dégagea des bras de sa tante et regarda le médecin, elle reprit confiance.

-Oui, répondit Rita au médecin.  
-Alors, Patrick à de nombreux hématomes sur la totalité de son corps. Son visage porte plusieurs coups de poings, un œil au beurre noir est visible sur sa figure. De la crème sera prescrite. Son nez est cassé, il devrait vite se rétablir, il y aura aussi de la crème pour son nez. Une de ses côtes est cassée, c'est la chose la plus grave. Il va avoir mal, surtout quand il va inspirer, ou rire. Les médicaments que je vais lui prescrire, va le faire dormir, il a besoin de repos. Il a aussi craché un peu de sang, mais rien grave. La cause était que son père lui a donné de violents coups de pieds dans le ventre. Il pourra sortir dans une semaine, voir une semaine et demi. -Vous savez ce que son père est devenu ?  
-Oui bien sûr. Il va être inscrit dans un centre de désintoxication. Une psychologue va le suivre pour qu'il puisse arrêter de boire et lui faire comprendre que la violence ne sert à rien. Et il va être jugé pour savoir le nombre d'années de prison qu'il va faire. Patrick est au courant, l'agent Dawson lui a tout dit, pour qu'il soit tranquille, pour qu'il puisse se reposer correctement.-D'accord, on peut le aller le voir ? Demanda Rita.  
-Oui bien sûr, c'est la chambre 217, attention ne soyez pas trop brusque, il a besoin de repos  
-D'accord. Merci beaucoup, bonne soirée.

Teresa se retourna vers ses amis

-Allez-y en premier, je préfère attendre un peu pour ne pas être stressée.

Elle voulait prendre son temps, pour le voir, lui expliquer les choses, pourquoi elle était en colère contre lui…


	9. Chapter 9

_**x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x : merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture de plait Oui Jane va mal, mais il va s'en remettre, comme à chaque fois !**_

_**FanSeries85 : Philippe arrêtait, ouf lol. Et oui les filles sont les meilleures ! mdr. Mmm… je ne sais pas s'ils s'aiment… Avec tout ce qui se font l'un pour l'autre… lol Merci pour ton commentaire**_

_**Chaudon : et oui une bonne discussion s'impose ! Merci pour ton commentaire**_

_**Paiw : merci pour ton commentaire, voila la suite !**_

Teresa vit les autres repartir chez eux, tous rassurés d'avoir vu Jane, vivant. Rita aussi avait été lui rendre visite. Patrick l'avait beaucoup remerciée de l'avoir sauvé. Rita lui avait juste répondu que c'était grâce à sa nièce qu'il était en vie.  
Lisbon avait une légère boule au ventre, elle avait peur de le voir avec des hématomes partout sur le corps. Elle avait peur aussi à propos de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Est-ce qu'il allait refuser de lui parler ? Ou au contraire, il ne demandait que ça ?  
Rita laissa sa nièce entrer dans la pièce seule, pour leur laisser une certaine intimité.  
Quand Teresa entra dans la pièce que les rideaux étaient ouverts même en cette nuit pluvieuse Patrick était sur son lit d'hôpital à demi allongé. Quand il s'aperçut que Teresa s'approchait, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Qui devint vite une grimace de douleur. Il avait un énorme cocard sur l'œil droit. Des machines turbinaient partout. Un cardiogramme contrôlait le moindre battement de cœur qu'il pouvait faire.  
Teresa se précipita vers lui, elle lui prit la main en la caressant légèrement

-ça va ? Demanda Lisbon en le regardant dans les yeux  
-Depuis que tu es là, oui. Répondit le blond

Un long moment de silence s'installa dans la pièce. Seuls leurs cœurs communiquaient entre eux, battant de plus en plus vite. Le cardiogramme commença alors à émettre des ''bips'' de plus en plus rapprochés. Teresa se retourna et regarda la machine.

-Tu me fais de l'effet… Souffla Patrick en souriant légèrement

Elle lui sourit et continua à l'observer

-Il faut qu'on parle, je suppose ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, répondit Lisbon  
Elle avait envie de lui avouer, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qui lui avait fait du mal, tout ce qui la faisait sourire, ajouter peut-être: chez lui ou provenant de sa part, tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

\- J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Plus jamais voir ton sourire, tes yeux…  
-Je sais.  
-Si tu le sais ? Alors pourquoi tu as continué à te faire taper dessus, au lieu d'appeler la police ? Tu aimes me voir souffrir ?  
-Mais non c'est pas ça Teresa. Mais si j'en avais parlé à la police on aurait certainement été séparé.  
-Au moins on aurait toujours pu se voir. Pas comme si tu étais mort… Je t'en veux énormément de me dire tout les jours ''_ c'est bon ! Le problème avec mon père c'est réglé_ ! '' en souriant. Je savais que tu mentais parce que le lendemain tu revenais en cours avec des bleus sur tout le corps !  
-Je suis désolé, souffla Patrick en baissant les yeux, honteux de lui avoir fait autant de mal  
-Tu crois qu'un petit ''désolé '' va arranger les choses ? Alors que ça fait des années que tu me mens, des années que tu te fais tabasser ? Tu sais que la dernière chose que je veux voir, c'est de te voir souffrir.  
\- Pardonne-moi Teresa, je te promets que tout est fini. Mon père, mes mensonges… tout est fini.

Teresa s'éloigna de lui, elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda à nouveau la pluie tomber. Comme ses larmes, qui dévalaient ses joues.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te faire confiance, après ce qui est arrivé. Toutes ses promesses que tu n'as pas tenues.

Les minutes passèrent, Patrick pouvait entendre les sanglots de Lisbon dans le silence de la pièce. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée énormément, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire que son père continuait de le frapper et voir de la pitié dans ses yeux. Elle aurait certainement tout dit à la police. Il ne voulait pas aller en famille d'accueil, il aurait voulu être déjà majeur, pour être libre de ses droits. Mais le fait qu'il aurait pu mourir l'avait vraiment effrayé. Ne plus jamais voir Teresa, c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable.

Patrick contemplait sa chevelure. Il souhaitait tellement observer son visage, ses beaux yeux verts, ses légères taches de rousseurs

-Mon père… a tiré sur mon bracelet, il était énervé contre moi et il ne comprenait pas comment tu pouvais me supporter. Je commence à croire que tu ne me supporte plus.  
-A qui la faute ? Rétorqua-t-elle, accompagné d'un rire froid.  
-C'est de ma faute, j'en suis conscient. Mais ces bracelets qu'on a autour de nos poignets nous représentent. Mon père a essayé de le briser mais il n'a pas réussi, alors il faut en faire de même pour notre couple, il ne faut pas laisser mon père briser notre couple. C'est bien top précieux pour moi. Tu sais que sans toi, je ne pourrais pas vivre. Que je veux un avenir avec toi.  
-Pour moi aussi c'est important mais en réalité j'ai peur de l'avenir. Ça me fait peur, j'y peux rien. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, ils sont forts, et quand tu me mens, ou me manipule comme tu le fais, ça me fait très mal. Je me sens trahie  
-Pardon Teresa, J'ai fait des erreurs avec toi, je t'ai fait souffrir, mais je veux me faire pardonner. Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que je t'aime comme un fou, que je saurais te protéger, et arrêter de te mentir. Quand je sortirai de cet hôpital, je te le montrerai. Je te le promets, fais moi confiance je t'en prie.

Teresa se retourna et le regarda, son visage inondé par les larmes.

Il savait qu'elle en avait assez de ses mensonges et que s'il continuait, il allait la perdre, même si elle l'aimait.

-D'accord.

Et pour le jeune homme, ce fut plus beau qu'un '' je t'aime''

-  
**_(2semaines plus tard)_**

Rita et Teresa attendaient dans la chambre d'hôpital de Patrick. Il s'habillait dans la salle de bain, enfin prêt pour partir chez Teresa. Rita s'était portée volontaire pour le garder en attendant le procès qui devait punir les actes de son père. Avec l'accord de Patrick, bien sûr.

Jane avait préparé ses valises, il n'attendait que ce moment. D'ailleurs les infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui étaient toutes au courant, puisque Jane les harcelait jour et nuit, se plaignant tout le temps juste pour qu'elles cèdent, et le laisse sortir. Elles avaient bien fini par abandonner.

Teresa n'a été le revoir qu'une seul fois avec sa tante, pour lui demander s'il acceptait de venir résider chez eux. Elle attendait qu'il sorte depuis tellement longtemps, elle se posait toute sorte de questions. M'a-t-il encore menti ? Comment va-t-il se faire pardonner ? Va-t-il d'ailleurs se faire pardonner ?

Il ressortit de la salle de bain un jean et un T-shirt sur le dos.

On pouvait voir ses bleus sur sa tête et sur ses bras, déjà légèrement guéris. Patrick marchait tout seul, mais il avait sa côte cassée le faisait affreusement souffrir.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Rita le sourire aux lèvres, contente qu'il soit rétabli.  
-Oui.

Rita prit son sac. Patrick ne protesta pas, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas pu le porter. Il fallait quand même être prudent ; il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans cette chambre. L'odeur était désagréable et la nourriture insupportable. Et surtout il fallait récupérer Teresa

Patrick marchait doucement vers la voiture, suivi de près par les filles. Il lança un regard à la brune qui ne la regardait pas, elle était déjà montée à l'avant de la voiture.

-Au faite Teresa, ce soir c'est le spectacle de fin d'année de James. Je te rappelle que tu lui avais promis de venir le voir, annonça Rita en s'installant au volant de sa voiture  
-Euh… oui, balbutia Teresa, elle avait plus qu'envie de rester avec Patrick, de prendre soin de lui… Mais elle avait promis à son petit frère de venir le voir, et ce genre d'occasions ne se présentait qu'une fois par an. Patrick, elle aurait bien le temps de le voir après.  
-Si tu veux, tu regardes ton petit frère, tu prends des photos et tout le tralala… et après tu pourras repartir, c'est à la salle Raymond Dufour, ajouta Rita, sachant que sa nièce voulait plutôt rester avec Patrick.  
-Bonne idée, je pourrai repartir à pieds.  
-Voila, comme ça tout le monde et content. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes Patrick mais, tu es encore trop fragile. On ne va pas tout gâcher alors que tu viens à peine de sortir, conclut-elle, se retournant pour mieux observer l'intéressé.  
-Oui c'est sûr, je ne m'en serais pas senti capable de toute façon.

Teresa était revenue du spectacle de son frère. Il était petit, c'était mignon de le voir danser comme ça. Il ne savait pas sa chorée et se perdait dans tout ses pas, c'était drôle.

Sa tante était restée avec ses frères pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser un peu plus, et surtout pour laisser Patrick et Teresa seuls. Lisbon prit sa clé et chercha la serrure pour ouvrir la porte

Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle entra dans sa maison. Patrick n'était pas là. "Il dort déjà certainement '' pensa la brune.

Elle avait tellement eu peur en le voyant dans sa roulotte en sang. Des images de ce jour la hanté encore. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre sans qu'il soit à ses côtés. Il était toute sa vie. Ce qu'il avait dit dans la chambre de l'hôpital l'avait beaucoup touché. Le fait qu'il fasse référence aux bracelets, l'avait émue.

Elle posa ses clefs et retira ses chaussures.

Teresa avait plus que faim, son ventre gargouillait comme jamais.

Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, mais changea bien vite de plan. Elle devait savoir où Patrick était. Elle n'était jamais rassurée quand elle ne s'avait où il se trouvait.  
Elle monta bien vite les marches de l'escalier et elle sentit une drôle d'odeur, comme si quelqu'un avait fait brûler une allumette.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, la peur était montée d'un cran. Elle mit la main sur la poigné et la tourna légèrement. L'odeur était de plus en plus présente, mais cette fois-ci elle était mélangée à une odeur de nourriture.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ça devait être un rêve.

Les stores étaient fermés, la lampe éteinte il faisait légèrement sombre. Sa chambre avait été rangée de font en comble. Une légère musique de fond pouvait se faire entendre. C'était très faible mais audible. Lisbon sembla reconnaître un morceau de jazz. Jane était très fan de ce style de musique, il en écoutait en cours, un écouteur glissé dans la manche de son pull. Des dizaines de bougies illuminaient la pièce, il y avait des pétales de rose éparpillées partout sur son lit. Au milieu de ce dernier trôné un plateau avec une assiette de saumon, des tomates coupées en rondelles, des carottes râpées, un œuf avec une noisette de mayonnaise, et des céleris au coin de l'assiette. Deux verres de champagne étaient également posés sur le plateau. Un bouquet de fleur se trouvait près du plateau. Et enfin le plus important, Patrick était assis sur la chaise de son bureau le sourire aux lèvres devant son air hébété. Elle lui sourit en retour et s'approcha de lui.

Patrick se leva et laissa glisser sa main dans la sienne.

-ça rend bien dans ta chambre, commenta Jane toujours en souriant.  
-Oui… murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. C'est magnifique.  
-ça te plaît ? Demanda-t-il en se baissant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux  
-A ton avis ? Rigola-t-elle  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire.

Elle s'inclina et embrassa le bout de ses lèvres.

-ça me plaît.  
-J'espère que tu vas en dire tant pour mes grands talents de cuisinier, plaisanta-t-il  
-J'espère aussi.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, Lisbon assise entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse. Les bras de Jane la tenaient fermement contre lui.

Lisbon prit son assiette et commença à manger sous les yeux attendris de Jane. Il aimait bien la regarder manger, elle était belle et détendue, tout le stress qu'elle accumulait disparaissait comme par magie.

-Tu imagines, j'aurai mangé seule, et après je serais montée. Ton plan aurait été foutu, dit Teresa

-Je savais que tu allais monter avant de manger

-Et comment tu le savais

-Tu ne peux pas être tranquille, sans savoir ou je suis.

C'était Jane, il savait tout d'elle, ces humeurs, ces envies, ces peurs, ces joies… Tout, il l'a connaissait par cœur.

Jane retira une de ses mains, qui reposait sur le ventre de la brune, et s'en servit pour mettre tout ses cheveux d'un même côté, puis il se courba légèrement pour lui déposer quelques doux baisers au creux de son cou. Son autre main bougea elle aussi du ventre de Teresa, et caressa longuement sa cuisse...

-Patrick… souffla-t-elle en penchant sa tête pour qu'il est un meilleur accès sur son cou  
-Pardonne-moi… Chuchota le blond tout en continuant sa torture .

Il savait y faire avec elle, il choisissait toujours le bon moment, pour lui dire les choses. Il savait comment la faire sourire, rire. Il savait où la toucher, où la caresser.

-Je te pardonne.

Et il savait aussi se faire pardonner, même pour des choses graves

Teresa se leva et déposa son assiette sur le plancher, elle remonta sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Elle leva ses mains pour les mettre dans ses boucles blondes  
Elle ne dit rien, ils n'avaient rien à dire. Elle se pencha juste et l'embrassa fougueusement en y transmettant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et en lui prouvant qu'elle lui avait bien pardonné tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Patrick roula sur le coté, à côté de Teresa. Il était rouge, des goutes de sueur perlaient sur son front, sa respiration était difficile, ses pupilles encore dilatées.

Teresa était, elle aussi dans le même état que son petit ami. Elle était enchantée de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait attendu cet instant depuis si longtemps que maintenant qu'il y avait eu lieu, elle était bouleversée, désorientée, et avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

Cela avait était des heures intenses de pure bonheur. Ils avaient fait leur première fois, tout en se promettant, l'amour, le bonheur, et surtout aucun mensonge.

Jane avait bien compris que tout était reparti à zéro et qu'il n'avait désormais pas le droit à l'erreur. Jamais il ne recommencerait ce qu'il avait fait, il avait bien trop peur de la perdre. Il ne garderait plus rien pour lui. il voulait la faire rêver, sourire, lui apporter un peu bonheur, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne.

Lisbon pressa la main de Jane dans la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer son regard

-Wow, dit-il en souriant, heureux.  
-Comme tu dis, wow. Cette soirée était magique, merci

Jane ne dit rien il tourna sa tête, lâcha la main de Teresa et ouvrit son bras

-Viens, lui dit-il

Lisbon se cala sur le torse de Jane. Il referma son bras sur elle et il traça des motifs invisibles sur son dos

Lisbon espérait que sa tante allait se présenter au procès de Jane, pour qu'elle se porte volontaire d'être la famille d'accueil de Jane. Comme ça ils pourraient être ensemble, ils pourraient se voir, s'embrasser, se câliner…Même avec le peu d'argent que sa tante possédait, elle saurait prendre soit de lui. Les bébés, enfants, adolescents… c'était tout ce qu'elle aimait. Lisbon pleurait de joie, ils étaient enfin réunis, pour toujours et à jamais. Le père de Jane était sorti de leur vie et tout *irait* mieux. Lisbon avait su lui pardonner. Ils venaient de passer une soirée magnifique et il lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait. Le repas, les bougies, les pétales… tout ça l'avait beaucoup touchée, elle était heureuse que Jane lui ait fait ça. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait, jamais elle ne pourrait faire une chose pareil, elle n'avait plus peur de l'avenir, pas avec lui.

Jane et Lisbon commencèrent à s'endormir, une première nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensembles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une première mais certainement pas une dernière.

Mais avant que Jane tombe dans les bras de Morphée, Lisbon lui chuchota quelques mots. Quelques mots qu'il rêvait t'entendre depuis toujours.

-Je t'aime.

_**Dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'histoire, le concept et les idées ! Je remercie tout le monde, ceux qui ont lu, ceux qui ont posté un commentaire… et surtout un grand merci aux personnes qui ont corrigé mes chapitres : mye-x-Jisbon (chapitres 1 et 2) et Yoshilementalist (chapitre 3,4,5,6,7,8 et 9)**_

_**J'ai souvent hésité à partir dans des fins plus tristes comme :**_

_**-Lisbon serait revenue de la danse de son frère et aurait trouvé Jane mort dans sa chambre (comme la famille de Jane dans la série) mais je me suis dit que quelques personnes auraient voulu ma mort après, donc je n'ai pas fait ça xD**_

_**Enfin de nombreuses idées me trottaient dans la tête, j'ai souvent hésité entre deux scénarios…**_

_**Encore désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster certains chapitres.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de mon autre fic, j'en ai parlé vaguement pendant l'un de mes anciens chapitres et je n'ai écrit que le premier et le deuxième chapitre... L'histoire va se passer un peu comme celle-ci, un autre endroit, mais les mêmes personnes avec leurs caractères. Je n'en dis pas plus**_

_**Bonne journée, et rendez-vous à ma prochaine fic (ou os entre deux) 3**_

_**PS : je fais de la pub pour une de mes vidéos sur Youtube lol, Titre : Patrick Jane – seul**_

_**Le lien : watch?v=ag0cz1A94Dw**_

_**Pour le plaisir de revoir Patrick, :'( triste que la série se soit terminée…**_


End file.
